Snape e Hermione: Tentação Irresistível NC18
by Gigi Vieira
Summary: Tempos de Hogwarts / NC / Atração controversa


**Snape & Hermione: TENTAÇÃO IRRESISTÍVEL**

**H**ermione corria pelos corredores desertos de Hogwarts. Meia noite e meia. Se fosse apanhada por Filch, cumpriria detenção até o fim de sua vida - ou talvez um pouco mais, dependendo do humor do zelador.  
Ela ofegava, a varinha era o único ponto luminoso que revelava o chão de pedra à sua frente. Precisava chegar à sala de Snape e apanhar um frasco de Veritaserum antes que, ironicamente, ela mesma fosse apanhada perambulando pelo castelo em plena madrugada.  
Seus passos quebravam o silêncio.  
Agora, tudo parecia loucura. Roubar uma poção diretamente do professor era uma completa insanidade. Bastava meia volta para retornar à segurança da Torre da Grifinória... Talvez...  
Tarde demais. A porta da sala do professor estava bem à sua frente.  
Com a varinha apertada entre os dedos trêmulos, iluminou a fechadura e estendeu a outra mão à maçaneta.  
Destrancada!  
Mau sinal. Snape voltaria logo.  
Hermione passou pela porta e, ao entrar, deparou-se com prateleiras e mais prateleiras de poções, raízes penduradas e frascos que conservavam fetos de criaturas que nem ela mesma saberia classificar.  
Onde estaria o que ela procurava?  
Apontou a varinha para a fileira de frascos acima de sua cabeça, iluminando as criaturinhas que descansavam em líquidos amarelados. Mais abaixo, recipientes multiformes abrigavam poções densas e coloridas. No último lance, à esquerda, estavam os vidros menores; Hermione apontou o círculo de luz para uma pequena caixa de madeira com divisórias, que continha aproximadamente dez poções variadas.  
Então, a encontrou. O menor de todos os frascos, arrolhado com força excessiva, era o único que continha um líquido transparente. Enfiando a poção no bolso da capa, pôs-se de pé e saiu da sala.  
Corredor deserto.  
Com a tensão aflorando em cada músculo do seu corpo, Hermione fechou a porta com cuidado e desatou a correr. Esperava não se deparar com Filch no caminho de volta.  
Então, aconteceu. Uma onda, mais parecida com um impulso elétrico, percorreu todo o seu corpo, dos pés à cabeça, e ela se viu caindo inerte no chão. O piso de pedra estava gelado de encontro à pele fina do seu rosto.  
O que fora aquilo? Se foi um feitiço, ela não saberia dizer qual. Seu corpo estava mole, ela tentava em vão mexer as pernas e forçá-las a correr dali. Apesar da imobilidade, no entanto, sua sensibilidade estava mais aflorada do que nunca: cada pelo de sua nuca se eriçava, sentindo o perigo iminente.  
O som de passos e farfalhar de uma capa se misturou ao da sua respiração descontrolada. Alguém parou ao seu lado. Os passos e o farfalhar cessaram.  
O que mais poderia fazer, além de prender a respiração? Ela esperou.  
Uma mão fria agarrou o pescoço de Hermione, tirando seu rosto do chão e voltando-o para cima.  
Snape, de cócoras, apoiava um joelho no chão, pelo qual a capa se espalhava como um líquido negro e denso. Tinha uma das mãos na varinha e a outra no pescoço da aluna.  
- O que fazia na minha sala, Granger? - seus olhos negros estavam em brasa.  
O aperto de ferro se intensificou; Hermione mal podia respirar.  
- Não me obrigue a cortar o seu lindo pescoço - o tom de ironia era evidente na voz rouca -, porque se acha que vou me dar por satisfeito punindo a Grifinória, está muito enganada.

Mil coisas diferentes se passavam pela mente da garota, mas só uma realmente importava: ela precisava sair dali a qualquer custo.  
De onde ele saíra? Se tratando de Snape, seria normal que estivesse espreitando, pronto a atacar... Mas Hermione nunca poderia adivinhar que ele a encurralaria no exato momento da fuga.  
- Você é surda, Granger? - a voz do professor não era mais do que um sussurro rouco, pontilhado de ódio fulminante em cada sílaba.  
Hermione, mais uma vez, nada respondeu.  
Então, como se fosse possível, Snape apertou ainda mais os dedos contra a pele branca que, aos poucos, assumia um tom mortal de violeta.  
- Menos cem pontos para a Grifinória - pela primeira vez, o tom do professor foi do ódio ao prazer - e, se insistir em bancar a muda, serão duzentos.  
Hermione mal ouviu o fim da frase. Suas pupilas dilatadas já não enxergavam com clareza o rosto do professor... O ar não chegava aos seus pulmões, que inflavam com dificuldade.  
Que espécie de demônio era aquele? Que tipo de professor tortura a própria aluna de forma tão cruel, seja qual for a infração cometida por ela?  
Então, para sua surpresa, Hermione se viu odiando Snape como jamais odiara algo ou alguém em toda a sua vida. O sentimento percorreu seu corpo como uma serpente, deixando um rastro de fogo por onde passava, queimando seu rosto, garganta, pulmões e... virilha.  
O ar estava de volta aos seus pulmões. Era uma sensação ilusória, é claro, já que o aperto continuava tão forte como antes. Mas o ódio a fazia respirar, conservava seu coração batendo... a fazia viver!  
A repulsa veemente àquele verme que a estrangulava devolvia a vida à Hermione. Sim, cada célula do seu corpo inerte queimava, tendo o ódio como combustível. Fatal e vital ao mesmo tempo: ela então percebeu que, enquanto odiasse Snape com todas as suas forças, se manteria viva.  
Apegada à sua teoria desesperada, Hermione cedeu aos dedos que a sufocavam. Relaxando cada músculo do corpo quase sem vida, ela sucumbiu à mão que a matava.  
Olhando profundamente nos olhos negros de seu algoz, Hermione detectou algo como choque. Teria ele percebido que ela se entregava à morte?  
Olhos negros. Negros como breu. Eles pareciam não acreditar no que estavam vendo.  
Então, uma lágrima brotou no canto do olho da menina. Única, quente e salgada; ela escorreu pelo rosto doentiamente translúcido e, refletindo como cristal o facho de luz, pousou tristemente nas costas da mão de Snape.  
A lágrima queimava como fogo, abrindo caminho pela carne pálida e inserindo seu veneno na fenda imaginária.  
Aturdido, perturbado e horrorizado, Snape olhou para sua mão. Ela refletia o arco-íris num rastro de minúsculos pontos molhados, que refulgiam à luz da varinha acesa.  
Por que ele estava estrangulando Hermione Granger? O que ela havia feito? Como ele chegara ao corredor e, desde quando, por Merlin, lágrimas queimavam?  
Saindo do torpor que o obrigava a olhar para a mão molhada, os olhos de Snape imediatamente saltaram para o tom de roxo que tingia o pescoço de sua aluna. Apesar do belo contraste que a cor fazia com a pele da menina, era lamentável. Uma pele tão fina e branca marcada com ematomas grosseiros e irregulares. Mas quem se importava, afinal? A Sangue-Ruim não merecia mais do que uma coleira roxa que lhe mostrasse qual era, realmente, o seu lugar.  
Então, não saberia dizer por que, Snape subiu o olhar à boca de Hermione. Com os lábios entreabertos, ela pedia socorro, apesar de não emitir som algum. Era um pedido desesperado, que só ele era capaz de ouvir.  
Ironicamente, a única pessoa capaz de ouvir Hermione lhe extinguia a vida a cada segundo.  
A boca molhada secava mais a cada batida de coração. Vermelha, bem desenhada... entreaberta. Ela traçava uma súplica desesperada.

Súplica.

Sim, ela suplicava. Pateticamente, tristemente, perdidamente... Implorava que ele a deixasse em paz. Implorava para voltar à segurança da Sala Comunal da Grifinória, onde o ridículo Ronald Weasley a esperava, inquieto.

Os lábios rosados começavam a assumir uma estranha coloração azul. Permaneciam, contudo, úmidos. Abriam e fechavam tecendo palavras que não chegavam a existir.  
A língua se enrolava, torcia e ia de encontro aos dentes de mármore. Era uma serpente, que saía da toca quente e úmida para sibilar um nome:  
Sssssnape.  
Ela chamava seu nome em um pedido de clemência. Gritava, sem poder realmente gritar. O pensamento era a única coisa sob a qual ainda tinha domínio. Talvez pudesse fazê-lo ouvir, fazê-lo sentir.  
Snape.  
Snape...  
A serpente agora passeava pelos lábios, mantendo-os úmidos.  
Por favor, Snape.  
A serpente de Snape agitou-se em sua boca, ávida por travar uma batalha mortal com sua semelhante, tão próxima, tão lânguida, tão...  
SNAPE!  
Severo Snape perdeu o ar. Como reação instantânea, livrou o pescoço de Hermione do aperto mortal, o que fez o corpo inerte dela ir ao chão.  
Lutando para lembrar como se respira, Snape ficou de pé, afastando-se o quanto pôde até quase tropeçar na própria capa.  
- Suma daqui, Granger - a voz rouca saía detrás da cortina de cabelos negros que possuíam um brilho oleoso e azulado sob a luz.  
Hermione, agora livre das mãos furiosas do professor, constatou que as pernas adormecidas não obedeciam o comando de fugir dali; o ar retornava aos pulmões com dificuldade, o pescoço latejava e a fazia ofegar e tossir.  
Snape, recuando cada vez mais, deu as costas a ela e correu em direção à sua sala.  
Do ângulo em que estava, tudo o que Hermione viu foi a capa de Snape, flutuando violentamente atrás dele. Logo, ouviu a batida estridente da porta.  
Tudo o que lhe restou foi o chão duro, gelado. E a dor.

Poções, primeiro período. Snape se ocupava em apontar os defeitos da poção que Longbottom insistia em preparar de forma grosseiramente errada.  
Então, ela chegou. Hermione, com o cachecol bicolor formando voltas e mais voltas ao redor do pescoço. Ela parecia abatida... Mais do que isso, parecia não ter pregado os olhos durante toda a noite.  
- Atrasada, Granger. Menos dez pontos para a Grifinória.  
Impassível. Snape parecia nem ao menos se lembrar que, horas atrás, quase matara a garota que, agora, punia de forma ironicamente mais digna.  
Hermione sentou ao lado de Harry, tomando o cuidado de não se virar para cumprimentá-lo; o pescoço ainda doía.  
A aula se arrastou, mais sofregamente do que nunca, até o fim.  
- Estão dispensados - Snape rabiscava qualquer coisa num pergaminho, a pena furando o papel sem piedade -, todos menos você, Granger - acrescentou, sem nem por um segundo tirar os olhos do que escrevia.  
Hermione, imediatamente, parou de guardar o material. Deveria correr, fugir dali enquanto era tempo?  
- Boa sorte com o Morcegão, Mione! - Rony abafou uma risada e saiu pela porta entreaberta.  
Ela não achou graça. Se ele soubesse, provavelmente também não acharia.  
Num piscar de olhos, todos haviam saído da sala.  
Hermione e Snape. A vítima e o agressor. Ela e seu algoz, sozinhos na mesma sala, a porta fechada. Quem fechara a maldita porta? Isso não importava mais. Se a porta estivesse aberta, Hermione teria a mesma chance de sobreviver a um ataque mortal: nenhuma.  
Inesperadamente, a pena parou de arranhar o pergaminho.  
Silêncio.  
Quando Snape se levantou e foi em sua direção, tudo o que Hermione ouvia era o som de sua própria respiração: descompassada, aflita, ruidosa. Um arrepio medonho percorreu as costas da jovem que, corajosamente, encarava o professor com uma altivez não condizente com a situação.  
Com o olhos negros como a morte fixos nos de Hermione, Snape estendeu a mão ao pescoço dela. Antes que pudesse recuar, ela viu o cachecol ser tomado com um único puxão.

Snape arrebatara a peça pela ponta, o que fez as três voltas percorrerem dolorosamente a extensão do pescoço. Atirando o cachecol da Grifinória em um canto, ele voltou a atenção aos ematomas por ele provocados.  
Estava pior do que pensava, muito pior. As manchas roxas, agora quase negras, subiam da garganta ao maxilar da menina. Era angustiante olhar para aquilo.  
Logo, ele não olhou.  
- Devolva-me o que roubou, Granger - os olhos dele não deixavam os dela nem por um segundo.  
Silêncio.  
Ele não precisava de uma confissão para saber o que ela roubara. E, muito menos, para descobrir a quem ela contara o episódio da noite anterior; olhou profundamente nos olhos castanhos e, para sua grande surpresa, soube que ela não contara a ninguém. Weasley bem que tentara interrogá-la, mas ela nada respondeu.  
Como seria possível? Ela não o entregou, mesmo depois de quase morrer pelas suas mãos.  
- Você me encontrou no corredor, não dentro da sua sala. Como pode ter tanta certeza de que roubei algo? - a voz dela estava impregnada de ódio, e seus olhos a acompanhavam faiscando.  
- Veritaserum. Devolva-me o frasco de Veritaserum, antes que eu enfie um pela sua garganta e descubra onde você escondeu o que roubou.  
Hermione gelou dos pés à cabeça. Como ele sabia? Como poderia saber exatamente o que ela roubara, em meio aos infinitos frascos daquela sala?  
- Talvez eu não o tenha roubado. Talvez o senhor o tenha enfiado em algum lugar e esquecido lá.  
Hermione não pôde reprimir uma risada. Seus lábios se curvaram involuntariamente para cima, num gesto desafiador demais para a situação.  
Snape não deixou passar.  
- Detenção, Granger. Amanhã à tarde. Suma da minha frente. AGORA!  
Hermione, tremendo dos pés à cabeça, irrompeu correndo pelo corredor. Se ficasse mais um segundo com o professor, não teria a sorte de escapar viva como na véspera.  
Enojado, queimando por dentro e amaldiçoando Hermione, Snape olhou para o cachecol dela, que jazia como uma massa embolada no chão de pedra.

Puxou a varinha, mais por instinto do que por uma reação realmente consciente, e a apontou para a peça indefesa.  
- Incendio.  
As patéticas cores da Grifinória se consumiram numa chama amarelo-ouro para, em seguida, transformarem-se num monte de fuligem fumegante.  
Agora, ele se sentia muito melhor.

Hermione mal conseguira comer no dia seguinte, o dia da detenção. O Salão Principal, cheio e barulhento, não contribuiu para abrir seu apetite.  
- Você não parece nada bem - Rony enfiou uma coxa de galinha na boca enquanto avaliava o rosto da amiga.  
- Eu estou bem - ela olhava para o prato sem o tocar.  
- Não, não está. O que houve?  
- Ora, Rony! Já disse que não é nada!  
Puxando a gola do pulôver o quanto pôde, Hermione se levantou e saiu a passos largos do salão.  
- O que deu nela? - de boca cheia, Rony seguiu a menina com o olhar.  
Harry apenas balançou a cabeça e voltou ao faisão com batatas.

Respirando profundamente, Hermione tomou o corredor que levava à sala de Snape. O mesmo corredor que, um dia atrás, servira de cenário para o pior dia de sua vida.  
A porta estava entreaberta. Tocando a maçaneta com mais força que o necessário, ela entrou na sala.  
Ninguém.  
Hermione se viu sozinha no lugar que mais lhe dava arrepios em toda Hogwarts. E pensar que o maldito Snape se sentava todos os dias àquela escrivaninha, naquela cadeira de mogno estofada com um horrível cotelê preto. Talvez, se lançasse sobre ela um feitiço causador de furúnculos...  
Click.  
Ao ouvir o ruído da porta sendo trancada, Hermione imediatamente deu meia-volta. Snape, atrás dela, empunhava a varinha apontada para a fechadura.  
- Meus móveis são protegidos, Srta. Granger.  
A cortesia do "Srta." desconcertou Hermione de tal forma que ela precisou de longos segundos para assimilar a frase que ouviu.  
- O que disse?  
- Separe as raízes em ramos de dez - ele apontou para a mesa coberta de alguma coisa desesperadoramente parecida com cabelo humano -, sem usar magia - acrescentou com um prazer perverso pontilhando a voz rouca.

Sem dizer mais, Snape se sentou em sua mesa e indicou a da frente à aluna.  
Fulminando a cortina negra que escondia o rosto do professor, Hermione tomou o seu lugar.  
O emaranhado de raízes era desanimador. Suspirando resignadamente, ela tomou uma entre os dedos, a esticou e separou das demais. E mais uma. E mais outra.  
Logo, tinha um feixe de dez raízes perfeitamente esticadas e agrupadas. Só faltavam os outros milhões de cabelinhos embolados que não estavam entre os dez perfeitamente arrumados. Quantos feixes faltariam? Terminaria até o entardecer?  
A pena de Snape começava a arranhar o pergaminho. Ele, no entanto, não saberia dizer o que estava escrevendo. Toda a sua atenção estava voltada para os feixes que Hermione agrupava: agora eram oito, perfeitamente arrumados e calculados.  
Dos ramos, os olhos dele foram à aluna. A concentração com a qual ela executava seu castigo, a resignação cuidadosa com a qual aceitava a tarefa insuportavelmente enfadonha de separar raízes finíssimas...  
O cabelo encaracolado que brilhava de leve à luz mortiça que entrava pela janela...  
Os olhos castanhos compenetrados que, apesar de coléricos, não se desviavam da atividade designada...  
E a boca.  
A boca fechada numa linha fina, rosada, raivosa. Agora muito secos, os lábios demarcavam as linhas fundas, dignas de uma terra vermelha, sulcada e árida.  
Ela se dedicava com ardor à separação das raízes para manter a mente ocupada; se não o fizesse, soltaria incontinenti a torrente de insultos que há horas lhe estavam presos à garganta.  
Foi quando, de repente, os olhos contidamente coléricos se levantaram do trabalho e foram diretamente ao encontro dos olhos negros de Snape.  
Maldito.  
Foi como se ela tivesse dito em voz alta.  
Eu odeio você... Todos o odeiam.  
Hermione mantinha o contato visual enquanto torcia as raízes, agora com ódio declarado.  
MAL-DI-TO.  
Os olhos de Snape eram o espelho do Inferno; ele, o próprio Demônio.

Hermione não conseguiria, mesmo se quisesse, definir o que viu no rosto do professor naquele momento.  
A máscara brilhante de cabelos já não cobria o rosto de Snape. Ele estava mais pálido do que nunca, e só o que Hermione discernia em suas feições eram as duas fendas negras onde deveriam estar seus olhos.  
Ela, sem se dar conta, parou de enrolar as raízes entre os dedos.  
A palidez de Snape só fazia aumentar. Ele parecia pronto a lançar-lhe uma Maldição Imperdoável a qualquer instante.  
Não o fez. Ao invés disso, levantou-se calmamente e caminhou até Hermione.  
A capa negra farfalhando. O som era um prelúdio trágico. O barulho cessou quando Snape se prostrou ao lado da aluna.  
Sem dizer palavra, ele agarrou os braços de Hermione e a forçou a se levantar. Atônita, confusa e ao mesmo tempo indignada, ela não entendeu por que fora arrancada tão violentamente do trabalho. Não estaria bom? Talvez ele ficasse satisfeito se ela ateasse fogo àquelas raízes nojentas...  
Olhou fundo nos olhos de Snape, torcendo para que, com toda a sua bestialidade, ele compreendesse o quanto ela desejava queimar aquelas raízes, aquela sala... _queimá-lo_!  
Os olhos negros se tornaram indescritivelmente duros. Hermione, então, teve a certeza: ele compreendera! Não sabia como, mas ele entendeu perfeitamente o que ela sentia, a raiva mortal que a consumia.  
As fendas trevosas migraram, num rastro de ódio, dos olhos à boca de Hermione. Horrorizada, ela então percebeu que os lábios de Snape mergulhavam para esmagar os seus.  
O contato a fez se contorcer de repulsa. Não era um beijo, era uma punição.  
As mãos que cingiam os braços da garota tampouco eram amigáveis: os grilhões machucavam a carne tenra dos seus braços sob a capa, puxando Hermione para junto da boca que a torturava.  
Snape não teria encontrado forma melhor de castigar a Sangue-Ruim. Ela se debatia, choramingava e esperneava como uma criança trouxa. Digna de pena, nada mais que isso.

Ele então colou sua boca à de Hermione, não por desejo, mas por ódio.  
Penetrou sua língua na boca da menina, deleitando-se com o sabor da tortura, do sofrimento que lhe infligia. Ela não merecia mais do que isso.  
Dor.  
Os lábios de Hermione doíam, latejavam e queimavam de encontro aos de Snape. A língua que explorava violentamente sua boca não a queria, queria sua vida. O sopro vital de Hermione, é o que a serpente atormentada buscava. Nada mais.  
Não, por favor...  
Ele aprofundava cada vez mais o beijo da morte.  
Não...  
A cada súplica ele intensificava a tortura. A língua de Snape incitou a de Hermione a travar uma batalha mortal: serpentes úmidas, lânguidas... Uma inofensiva, a outra peçonhenta. Ambas sedentas de vingança.  
Os braços de Hermione já não tinham forças para lutar. Ela parou de se debater, entregando-se inteiramente ao perigo das mãos maléficas que a prendiam. Morta-viva, apenas fechou os olhos e deixou que sua serpente se enrolasse à de Snape, tentando, em vão, enfraquecê-la na batalha.  
A língua não era o suficiente; mordeu, com a força que a letargia a permitiu, os lábios do professor.  
Snape recuou meio centímetro, mas logo revidou o golpe, mordendo a boca adormecida da aluna como se fosse arrancá-la da face. Para horror da vítima infeliz, ele percorreu com a língua o caminho dos lábios até o pescoço ferido, abocanhando vorazmente a curva sensível que levava aos ombros.  
Hermione queria gritar, urrar... Pediria para ser morta se conseguisse, ao menos, dizer uma palavra.  
Morrer seria melhor que aquilo. Morrer seria melhor do que admitir que, mesmo se tentasse, não conseguiria sair dali. Não conseguiria deixar Snape, deixar seu aperto de víbora, deixar sua língua venenosa que enveredava pela boca indefesa.  
Não conseguiria deixar o desejo de, com todo o ódio que sua alma era capaz de produzir, retribuir com a mesma - ou, quem sabe, ainda maior - intensidade o ódio que Snape lhe transmitia com aquele beijo.

O que havia com a maldita Sangue-Ruim? Estava se entregando à própria sorte? Estaria exausta demais para lutar?  
Snape se aproveitou da fraqueza da adversária, apertando-a ainda mais contra seu peito. Ela mal conseguia se manter, logo, os braços fortes do professor a sustentavam dolorosamente ereta.  
Ela não reagia, apenas aceitava desconsoladamente que Snape a torturasse; todo o ódio que sentira não parecia mais fazer sentido, porque não havia como externá-lo, não havia como puxar a varinha e matar o demônio que a invadia com aquela língua de fogo.  
Ela já não o odiava. Na mente de Hermione nada havia. Ódio, amor, tristeza, alegria...  
Nada.  
Ela não queria pensar em nada, não _conseguia_ pensar em nada.  
Logo, Snape nada ouviu.  
Silêncio. Por dentro e por fora, silêncio era o que havia.  
Atordoado pelo silêncio mental, espelho da resignação insípida que assumiu a criatura em seus braços, Snape se esqueceu do que fazia ali. Esqueceu-se que queria matá-la com aquele beijo, esqueceu-se que nunca odiara alguém daquela forma, esqueceu-se que, até então, pretendia lhe proporcionar a maior dor física e psicológica de sua vida.  
O silêncio nebuloso que emanava de Hermione, então, invadiu a mente dele. Algo denso, porém intangível, aquele silêncio; ele amortecia o corpo, suavizava as ações, confundia os sentidos...  
Snape, sem se dar conta, deixou que sua serpente se rendesse à de Hermione. A língua dele não mais a penetrava com força, e sim enrolava-se à dela num movimento lento, cadenciado e fluido.  
Os braços dele não mais a machucavam, apenas a conservavam em contato com seu peito, sustentando-a suavemente de encontro a ele.  
O contato dos lábios se tornou leve, macio, quase uma carícia.

Não pensar, não falar. Apenas sentir.  
Snape sentia Hermione. Ele sentia a boca tenra dela, rendida em toda a sua maciez, em todo o seu sabor; sentia seu corpo jovem apoiado ao dele, os braços que agora se deixavam guiar pelas mãos dele; sentia que tudo aquilo, agora, era única e exclusivamente _dele_!  
Hermione, da mesma forma, sentia Snape. A boca outrora punitiva agora se preocupava em moldar-se à dela com cuidado, delicadeza, esmero. As mãos que quase a haviam matado já não ofereciam risco algum: deslizavam pelo cabelo dela com adoração, alisando cada mecha castanha como se ela fosse a coisa mais incrivelmente preciosa do mundo.  
Snape, então, desceu os lábios sedentos ao pescoço dolorido de Hermione. Ali, depositou beijos quentes, demorados, que punham fim a toda dor e a substituíam por uma queimação estranhamente agradável. Agradável, não: simplesmente deliciosa.

Um ruído mútuo de respirações aceleradas pairou no ar.

De repente, todo o silêncio ruiu no vazio, transformando-se num insuportável turbilhão de pensamentos, sensações e sentimentos contidos. Ódio. Mais forte do que nunca.

Snape sentiu surgir de seu âmago o desejo incontrolável de concluir, até as consequências finais, o que não havia feito naquela noite no corredor. Suas mãos tremiam, pedindo para voar ao pescoço de Hermione e parti-lo ao meio. O que a maldita bastarda estava fazendo com ele?  
Abrindo os olhos, Snape enfiou uma das mãos nos cabelos dela, quase arrancando-os pela raiz, e a jogou para longe de si. As pernas de Hermione não foram capazes de sustentar seu próprio peso, dobrando-se; ela caiu de costas no chão.  
Ele seria capaz de matá-la se tivesse que, por mais um segundo, olhar para aquele belo rosto inexpressivo que o encarava de baixo.  
- Fora... daqui... Granger - a voz rouca era um fio de navalha.  
Levando as duas mãos ao rosto, Snape fechou os olhos. Estava prestes a sacar a varinha, decidido a usá-la.  
- FORA!  
Quando baixou as mãos, porém, Hermione não estava mais lá. Ele e seus pensamentos. A sós.

Hermione correu o mais rápido que pôde. Correu, correu e correu. Não parou até atravessar a passagem da Sala Comunal.  
Rony estava deitado num dos sofás, com a boca cheia de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores e um livro de História da Magia jazendo no colo. Ao ver Hermione, ele se levantou, mirando o pescoço dela com olhos esbugalhados.  
- Hermione, o que aconteceu com o seu pescoço?  
A garota passou por ele sem responder, subindo para o dormitório feminino sem olhar para trás.  
Lágrimas dançavam nos seus cílios e lhe toldavam a visão.  
Ela voltaria às masmorras e lançaria um Avada em Snape, se pudesse. Se conseguisse. Se quisesse. Mas não queria; não, não queria... Sabia que ele merecia coisa pior que a morte, mas não desejava matá-lo. Talvez, se ele a matasse primeiro, ela mudaria de ideia.  
Uma risada sem som e sem humor algum saiu da garganta de Hermione. Sem tirar os sapatos, ela se atirou na cama e deixou as lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto.

- O que houve com a Hermione? - Rony sussurrou quase inaudivelmente para Harry, temendo que Snape o pudesse ouvir apesar da distância.  
- Silêncio, Weasley! Menos dez pontos para a Grifinória.  
Droga, ele ouvira.  
Hermione faltara à aula de Poções, assim como a todas as outras daquele dia. Pelo que se sabia, ela nem ao menos havia descido do dormitório.  
O resto da aula prosseguiu em silêncio sepulcral, já que ninguém mais estava disposto a perder pontos por motivo fútil. Quando todos guardavam os materiais, Rony abriu a boca para repetir a pergunta a Harry, mas foi interrompido por Snape que, não se sabe como, surgiu de repente ao lado dos dois.  
- Potter, entregue isto à Hermione Granger - ele enfiou um frasco pequeno e facetado nas mãos de Harry - eu pediria ao Weasley, não fosse sua responsabilidade duvidosa - lançando um olhar de desdém a Rony, Snape voltou a Harry, visivelmente contrariado por ter que lhe pedir o favor.  
Harry e Rony olharam admirados para o líquido escarlate, que brilhava sutilmente com minúsculas cintilâncias. O que seria?

- Agora - o tom de voz do professor não dava margem a divagações.  
Harry e Rony subiram correndo as escadas, ofegando quando finalmente alcançaram o quadro da Mulher Gorda.  
- Lágrima de dragão - a senha correta proferida por Harry fez a passagem se abrir, pela qual os garotos enveredaram aos tropeços.  
- Hermione - a menina estava sentada em frente à lareira, mas não se virou ao ouvir o próprio nome -, você nunca vai adivinhar!  
Harry foi até ela e lhe ofereceu o frasco, mas ela não o pegou. Limitou-se a olhar indagativamente para rosto do amigo.  
- Snape me pediu que o entregasse a você.  
Como... Não poderia ser. Não, não, não!  
- Leve-o de volta - Hermione se recusava a tocar no vidro.  
- Hermione, o que há com você? - Rony estava elétrico - Não quer saber o que é? Isso poderia ser qualquer coisa... Até mesmo uma poção do amor!  
Há, que engraçado.  
- Hermione, por favor. Se eu não entregar isso a você, Snape cortará minha cabeça.  
Muito provável.  
Harry continuava estendendo o frasco à amiga.  
A contragosto, Hermione tomou o vidro que lhe era oferecido e, ignorando os protestos de Rony, subiu ao dormitório. Jogaria aquilo fora na primeira oportunidade que tivesse.  
Subindo as escadas, ela apertou o frasco com força, até que os nós dos dedos ficassem brancos. Não queria saber o que era mas, julgando pelo remetente, só poderia ser veneno. O que mais esperar de Severo Snape?  
Chegando à sua cama, ela abriu a gaveta do criado-mudo pronta a jogar lá o frasco, mas algo a deteve antes que o fizesse.  
A luz fraca da janela iluminou o líquido vermelho e, refletida no cristal lapidado, revelou as palavras nele gravadas:

O ANTÍDOTO PODE SER O PRÓPRIO VENENO

Numa caligrafia inclinada, atordoada, desesperada. A frase magicamente gravada no frasco fazia uma sugestão tão perigosa quanto sem sentido. Afinal, o que aquilo queria dizer? Se o frasco contivesse veneno, com certeza não viria com um aviso...  
Hermione olhou pensativa para o líquido. Se Snape achava que ela beberia aquilo, estava muito enganado.

Ela fechou a gaveta e voltou a guardar o frasco no bolso. Se livraria dele no dia seguinte.

Hermione acordou com o pescoço latejando. Ainda estava escuro lá fora, ela deveria ter dormido pouco.

Dor. Ardência. Era como se uma cobra de fogo percorresse a extensão da sua pele machucada.

Fechando os olhos novamente, tentou se concentrar. Inspirou, expirou...

O mínimo movimento doía demais para ser executado.

Abrindo os olhos, ela instintivamente levou as mãos ao pescoço: estava gelado. Gelado, suado e palpitante. Suas mãos deslizaram pela pele fria, na tentativa inútil de mascarar a dor e distrair a mente.

Queimação. Era como se as mãos de Snape ainda estivessem ali, seus dedos enlaçando a pele frágil no mesmo - ou, quem sabe, ainda pior - aperto mortal de dias atrás.

A boca seca chiava com o ar que Hermione engolia, mas ele pouco contribuía para esfriar a garganta, agora nada mais que um túnel chamejante.

Novamente abriu os olhos, procurando algo que pudesse aliviar a sensação, que estava em vias de se tornar desesperadora. Nada. Nada ali poderia diminuir o fogo demoníaco que a enforcava. E agora? Por Merlin, e agora?

Água!

Hermione calçou os sapatos e saiu do dormitório, sem realmente enxergar o caminho. Água era a única saída provável daquele labirinto de fogo, no qual seu pescoço se perdia a cada segundo que passava.

A hora não importava mais. Preferia ser apanhada por Filch do que morrer sufocada na própria cama.

A dor era mais forte, o incêndio que a consumia era mais forte.

Aos trancos, a menina alcançou o banheiro do primeiro andar. Debruçou-se numa das pias e abriu a torneira ao máximo, ouvindo o som recofortante da corrente de água. Hermione, desesperada, só esperava que o toque também oferecesse algum conforto.

Com as mãos em concha cheias d'água, ela atirou o líquido no pescoço. Mais uma vez. E mais outra. A água escorria até o chão, não sem antes encharcar suas vestes, seu rosto, seus cabelos...

As mechas castanhas, ensopadas, grudavam na face desacorçoada da menina.

Ela esfregava cada gota que podia no ferimento. Loucamente, freneticamente... Desvairadamente.

A capa molhada pesava, fazendo Hermione lutar contra a gravidade.

Ela era só dor.

O ar não passava mais pelo túnel de fogo. O simples ato de respirar era, agora, uma tortura insuportável.

Apoiada no tampo de mármore da pia, Hermione contemplou o horrendo reflexo que não parecia, não podia e não deveria ser seu: molhada da cabeça aos pés, agonizante, ela ostentava um colar negro com cinco serpentes que, sem dúvida, eram a representação tardia dos dedos de Snape.

Falta de ar. Ela desviou os olhos do espelho ao chão, que parecia cada vez mais próximo; dobrando os joelhos, Hermione escorregou pela pia.

O som da luta contra a morte era o único a ser ouvido no banheiro. Da própria luta que, desconsolada, ela se via perdendo a cada instante, a cada batida do coração que enfraquecia.

Ela esfregava cada gota que podia no ferimento. Loucamente, freneticamente... Desvairadamente.

A capa molhada pesava, fazendo Hermione lutar contra a gravidade.

Ela era só dor.

O ar não passava mais pelo túnel de fogo. O simples ato de respirar era, agora, uma tortura insuportável.

Apoiada no tampo de mármore da pia, Hermione contemplou o horrendo reflexo que não parecia, não podia e não deveria ser seu: molhada da cabeça aos pés, agonizante, ela ostentava um colar negro com cinco serpentes que, sem dúvida, eram a representação tardia dos dedos de Snape.

Falta de ar. Ela desviou os olhos do espelho ao chão, que parecia cada vez mais próximo; dobrando os joelhos, Hermione escorregou pela pia.

O som da luta contra a morte era o único a ser ouvido no banheiro. Da própria luta que, desconsolada, ela se via perdendo a cada instante, a cada batida do coração que enfraquecia.

Deitada na poça que se formara no piso duro, ela tremia. Não de frio, mas de dor. Lancinante, insuportável. Ela fazia Hermione perder o controle sobre o próprio corpo, se contorcendo involuntariamente, rolando pelo chão...

Tlink!

Um pequeno vidrinho facetado rolou pelo piso, parando de encontro à base da pia. De onde saíra?

Ah, sim, era o presentinho de Snape. A falta de ar estava começando a afetar o raciocínio de Hermione.

Rastejando e ofegando, numa reação derradeira, ela apanhou o frasco e o ergueu diante dos olhos.

O antídoto pode ser o próprio veneno...

O veneno pode ser o próprio antídoto...

Veneno.

Antídoto.

Antídoto e veneno, juntos!

O que tinha a perder, afinal?

Sem saber por que o fez, Hermione desarrolhou o frasco e o levou aos lábios. Um gole? Dois? Talvez três. Talvez o frasco todo. Ela não tinha noção do quanto bebeu.

Não tinha noção de mais nada.

O gosto era doce... e amargo. Tudo ao mesmo tempo. A poção tocou a língua como o socorro de que ela tanto precisava. Descendo pela garganta, o líquido deixou um rastro de alívio, espiralando e apagando as chamas demoníacas por onde passava.

Os hematomas, um a um, foram se apagando lentamente; Hermione não viu, apenas sentiu. Sabia que a pele se regenerava, voltava ao tom e à textura originais.

A ardência cedia lugar a uma sensação boa, de leveza e frescor, que se estendeu em ondas do pescoço a todo o corpo.

O gosto da poção impregnava a língua e os lábios de Hermione. Aquela, talvez, foi a coisa mais deliciosa que ela já bebeu em toda a sua vida. Se pensava assim por gratidão ao alívio oferecido, não saberia dizer. Só sabia que, sem dúvida, o sabor ficaria marcado em sua memória, em seu corpo... em sua alma. Para sempre.

Então, sentiu-se leve. Livre de todos os pensamentos, no silêncio completo em que nunca havia se sentido, exceto...

...Exceto no dia da sua detenção, quando Snape a beijara.

Ela teria pensado nas razões de tudo aquilo, no significado da frase gravada no vidro, nos motivos pelos quais Snape lhe mandara o antídoto... Mas não conseguia. Não, não conseguia!

A sensação de alívio era forte e deliciosa demais para que Hermione se concentrasse em algo, pensasse em algo, sentisse algo diferente de...

Gratidão.

Sim! Ela era toda gratidão ao veneno que quase a matara, porque justamente ele lhe oferecera o antídoto.

Por quê? Não importava. Nada mais importava, além da sensação maravilhosa que ela sentia, a alto custo, pela segunda vez na vida.

Apoiando-se nos cotovelos, Hermione levantou do chão. O reflexo do espelho, constatou alegremente, não representava mais uma ameaça: seu pescoço estava liso e branco, sem uma mancha sequer. Nada de dor, nada de marcas, nada de sofrimento.

Mas a satisfação física era muito pouco perto da leveza mental que a acalentava. Hermione tinha a mente livre. Livre de problemas, preocupações, ressentimentos e ódio.

Silêncio total. Por dentro e por fora. Aquela era, sem dúvida alguma, a melhor sensação do mundo.

Os hematomas, um a um, foram se apagando lentamente; Hermione não viu, apenas sentiu. Sabia que a pele se regenerava, voltava ao tom e à textura originais.

A ardência cedia lugar a uma sensação boa, de leveza e frescor, que se estendeu em ondas do pescoço a todo o corpo.

O gosto da poção impregnava a língua e os lábios de Hermione. Aquela, talvez, foi a coisa mais deliciosa que ela já bebeu em toda a sua vida. Se pensava assim por gratidão ao alívio oferecido, não saberia dizer. Só sabia que, sem dúvida, o sabor ficaria marcado em sua memória, em seu corpo... em sua alma. Para sempre.

Então, sentiu-se leve. Livre de todos os pensamentos, no silêncio completo em que nunca havia se sentido, exceto...

...Exceto no dia da sua detenção, quando Snape a beijara.

Ela teria pensado nas razões de tudo aquilo, no significado da frase gravada no vidro, nos motivos pelos quais Snape lhe mandara o antídoto... Mas não conseguia. Não, não conseguia!

A sensação de alívio era forte e deliciosa demais para que Hermione se concentrasse em algo, pensasse em algo, sentisse algo diferente de...

Gratidão.

Sim! Ela era toda gratidão ao veneno que quase a matara, porque justamente ele lhe oferecera o antídoto.

Por quê? Não importava. Nada mais importava, além da sensação maravilhosa que ela sentia, a alto custo, pela segunda vez na vida.

Apoiando-se nos cotovelos, Hermione levantou do chão. O reflexo do espelho, constatou alegremente, não representava mais uma ameaça: seu pescoço estava liso e branco, sem uma mancha sequer. Nada de dor, nada de marcas, nada de sofrimento.

Mas a satisfação física era muito pouco perto da leveza mental que a acalentava. Hermione tinha a mente livre. Livre de problemas, preocupações, ressentimentos e ódio.

Silêncio total. Por dentro e por fora. Aquela era, sem dúvida alguma, a melhor sensação do mundo.

Ela ganhara o frasco que continha sua salvação. Nada mais justo do que, em troca, devolver o frasco que causara tudo isso.

Apalpando o bolso mais fundo da capa, sentiu lá no fundo o pequeno vidro de Veritaserum e, tampando o resto da estranha poção escarlate, correu até a sala de Severo Snape.

Ele só atendeu a porta na terceira batida.

- Eu... Obrigada - Hermione, atônita com a figura alta à sua frente, mal conseguiu articular as palavras. Desde quando ele era tão grande? A poção vermelha devia estar lhe confundindo os sentidos.

A garota, então, sacou o frasco de Veritaserum e o ofereceu a Snape.

Sem esboçar reação alguma, o professor estendeu a mão à aluna. Os dedos dele eram frios, e pareciam mais frios ao roçar as mãos de Hermione do que quando a esganaram noutro dia.

Ela não sentiu medo. Em sua mente não havia espaço para o instinto do perigo, para a preocupação com aquela figura ameaçadora. Havia apenas silêncio.

Silêncio.

Snape olhou para Hermione sem nada ouvir, apenas sentindo o frasco que lhe fugia das mãos, enquanto mãos tão estranhas quanto quentes deslizavam entre as suas. Ele demorou uma fração de segundo para perceber que elas tentavam evitar que o frasco escorregasse e...

Crás!

Tarde demais. O vidro de Veritaserum voou ao chão, estilhaçando-se em mil pedaços cintilantes.

Hermione, sem reação, olhou para os pontos de cristal espalhados e para o líquido derramado.

Mais silêncio. Dessa vez insuportável, o silêncio _pedia_ para ser quebrado. O vidro não fora o suficiente, era preciso um som humano. Um passo, uma respiração, uma batida de coração...

Hermione suspirou e, levantando o olhar dos cacos, encontrou os olhos negros de Snape. Estavam mais próximos do que ela imaginava.

Então, aconteceu.

Não havia mais silêncio, por dentro ou por fora.

O turbilhão de pensamentos de Hermione invadia a mente de Snape, somado ao ruído inconstante da respiração dos dois.

O som úmido dos lábios e línguas que se tocavam foi uma consequência.

Pensamentos, respirações, pulsações... A quebra do silêncio se mostrou, quem diria, mais agradável que ele próprio.

Hermione, pela primeira vez, sentiu o real sabor dos lábios de Snape.

Amargo e doce, doce e amargo ao mesmo tempo. O exato gosto da poção escarlate, só que mais puro, intenso, original... Delicioso.

De olhos fechados, ela ouvia a respiração descompassada dele. Ele, os desejos mais profundos da alma dela.

Ele frio, ela quente. Leão e Serpente.

As escamas lisas se ajustavam ao pelo macio.

De forma estranha e inimaginável, um preenchia as ânsias e necessidades do outro. Um se misturava ao outro. Um, a seu curioso modo, queria o bem do outro.

- Me perdoe - Snape conseguiu sussurrar entre os lábios de Hermione.

- Não importa - ela mal conseguia desgrudar sua boca da dele -, nada mais importa.

Então, não soube como, Hermione estava deitada. Teria sido carregada?

Snape, sobre ela, beijava cada centímetro do seu pescoço num pedido mudo de perdão. Ela já o havia perdoado mas, se não houvesse, com certeza o perdoaria.

Da posição em que estava, tudo o que via era o teto da sala de Snape e os lindos cabelos negros dele. Como não percebera, até o momento, que eram tão negros e lisos? Tão macios...

Ela teve que enrolar os dedos neles para ter certeza. Sua mão deslizou pelos fios com suavidade, parando na nuca para acariciá-la.

Com a outra mão, sentiu o que tinha abaixo de si: um tapete de pele negra e densa de sabe-se lá qual criatura mágica. Era a melhor superfície sobre a qual ela já havia se deitado. Por si só, era quase uma carícia.

Estranho. Tudo parecia tão bom, tão delicioso.

Será assim o momento que antecede a morte? Você sente as melhores sensações de sua vida para, logo depois, se despedir dela?

Snape parou, de repente, de beijar o pescoço da aluna.

Os cabelos dele faziam cócegas no rosto dela quando ele parou para olhá-la. Após alguns segundos de mera observação, os lábios dele se abriram num sorriso que pareceu... _aquiescente_!

O coração de Hermione parou para, logo depois, bater no ritmo mais descontrolado que jamais batera ou tornaria a bater.

O que fazia sua pulsação acelerar a ponto de quase fazê-la perder os sentidos? O perigo que Snape representava? A pressão do corpo dele sobre o seu? O sorriso que ela nunca vira antes? A perspectiva de que, depois de conseguir o que queria, seria bem provável que ele a matasse? Tudo isso e muito mais?

Ela não sabia o que pensar. Logo, não pensou.

Sentiu. Apenas isso, não mais que isso. Apenas sentiu.

Dolorosamente cônscia do tapete debaixo de si, Hermione se deu conta de que ele pinicava. Percebeu, também, que os olhos de Snape estavam mais negros do que nunca. Negros como a morte. Seria um prelúdio?

Olhando no fundo das fendas mortais, não discerniu mais nada além de escuridão. Escuridão que contrastava viva e maravilhosamente com a pele quase transparente, de tão pálida. Vida. Havia vida, então. Ainda que contrastante, era vida.

Hermione percebeu aquela chama de vida e, neste exato momento, se deu conta de que precisava dela para manter a [i]sua[/i] acesa.

Então, Hermione desejou. Não precisava de palavras para expressar seu último desejo. Simplesmente mergulhou na escuridão interminável dos olhos de Snape.

Hesitando, como que para dar a ela tempo de voltar atrás, ele lentamente começou a desabotoar as vestes da aluna.

Não havia como reverter a situação. Nem todos os vira-tempos do mundo poderiam desfazer o que acabara de ser iniciado. E, de qualquer forma, nenhum dos dois gostaria que fosse desfeito. Malfeito-feito!

Snape, ao abrir cada botão, depositava um beijo quente na pele recém desnudada de Hermione. O contato queimava; não como antes, naquela noite infernal. Queimava de forma diferente, intensa, sensual... Faminta.

Hermione queria mais, pedia mais. Muito mais.

E Snape a atendeu.

Abrindo toda a blusa da aluna, ele afastou o tecido para os lados, revelando os seios pequeninos e empinados. Beijou um bico rosado, depois o outro... Ambos imediatamente intumesceram entre os lábios de Snape.

Deliciosa. O corpo dela tinha um sabor incrível. Ele se sentia a própria víbora atacando a presa suculenta... Irresistível... Que não poderia e não deveria ser engolida de uma vez só; precisava ser apreciada lentamente, _exigia_ ser devorada lentamente.

Traçou com a língua o caminho do vão entre os seios até o umbigo, detendo-se em movimentos circulares ao redor dele. Sua língua destilava veneno, um veneno que incendiava a pele clara de Hermione e a transpassava, amortecendo seus membros e sua mente.

Ocupada em sentir ao máximo o contato da língua ardente em seu ventre, ela não se deu conta de que estava completamente nua. O que teria acontecido às suas vestes?

A capa de Snape cobria o corpo de Hermione como um lençol negro, prendendo-a ao tapete que a engolia cada vez mais.

Ela estava envolta, perdida no breu dos olhos e das vestes da serpente que a devorava. O peso do corpo de Snape a pressionava, mas não oferecia perigo; o peito dele sobre o seu lhe dava a sensação de segurança, envolvimento, calor humano...

Humano e animal ao mesmo tempo.

A serpente se enrolava em Hermione, ela mal podia se mexer. Estava presa ao chão, presa ao tapete. Presa ao seu algoz.

Se era aquilo o que a caça encurralada sentia antes de morrer, a morte era um preço pequeno a pagar. Valia a pena morrer para sentir aquilo, [i]senti-lo[/i] sobre si.

Pelo pouco espaço em que seu braço pôde se esgueirar, Hermione agarrou a nuca de Snape e guiou a boca dele até a sua.

Ela mordiscou, beijou e lambeu os lábios dele. Sua língua se enterrou na boca de Snape, suas unhas se enterraram na nuca dele... E a os dedos dele nas coxas dela.

Snape acariciava, com a mão espalmada, a coxa da aluna. Seus dedos abarcavam toda a pele macia, acobertando-a num vai-e-vem que subia até a curva do traseiro saliente.

Ele se deteve ali, apertando com ardor o caminho proibido que levava aos montes macios e firmes, ainda tesos pela excitação contida que impregnava o ar.

O arfar instintivo do leão. O silvo sorrateiro da serpente. Frio. Quente. Eles eram só sensações, sensações cegas que buscavam saciedade uma na outra.

O leão não conteve um rugido suplicante. Pelo que, exatamente, suplicava? Não saberia dizer.

- Shhh! - Os lábios de Snape calaram Hermione.

Sem parar de beijá-la, ele a tomou pelos quadris; os dois rolaram pelo tapete e, quando se deu conta, Hermione estava em cima da serpente. A felina tinha o réptil sob seu pleno poder. O mataria ali, se quisesse. Se tivesse consciência de que deveria matá-lo antes de ser morta.

Mas, desde quando, por Merlin, uma tentação irresistível como aquela teria qualquer ligação com a consciência?

Naquele momento, "consciência" nada mais era do que uma palavra. Uma palavra distante, sem som e sem significado.

Significado.

Era só o que importava. O significado daqueles pensamentos, ações e sentimentos.

Suas respectivas consequências estavam trancadas no mesmo baú em que jazia a consciência. E ele não seria aberto tão cedo.

Os seios brancos dela contrastavam magnificamente com o peito dele, envolto no colete negro e rijo que lhe assentava tão bem. Tão firme, tão agressivamente másculo mas, ao mesmo tempo, elegante e lascivo. Como Hermione só o fora perceber agora?

Sev... Snape sorria, parecendo se dar conta do deslumbre da aluna. Espantoso. Ele era inacreditavelmente perceptivo. Como poderia...?

- Severo. Aqui, não sou o professor Snape. Sou Severo; só e nada mais que isso.

Snape riu do rosto aturdido de Hermione e levou as mãos dela aos botões do próprio colete.

Agora, sim, é que ela não tinha certeza alguma de quem ou o que ele realmente era.

Tremendo, Hermione começou a tirar os botões das casas. Eles pareciam não ter fim.

Severo Snape nunca ouvira falar em zíper?

- Seria fácil demais. O mais difícil é sempre compensador, sabia?

Engraçado. Ela não se lembrava de ter perguntado em voz alta.

Snape parecia se divertir com alguma piadinha pessoal enquanto Hermione o despia. E, por incrível que pareça, o ar debochado lhe assentava muito bem.

O rosto masculino que olhava Hermione de baixo era, naturalmente, muito bonito. As feições fortes e decididas se emolduravam pelo vasto cabelo negro, agora espalhado pelo tapete da mesma cor. As mechas se confundiam com o pelo da peça, virando uma coisa só: brilhante, escura, densa... convidativa.

Hermione conteve o desejo de se deitar ao lado de Snape e, pura e simplesmente, o observar. Sim, observar. Ele era, naquele momento, quase uma obra de arte. Uma escultura que merecia ser contemplada horas a fio, mas nunca poderia ser tocada.

Não poderia, mas _pedia_ para ser tocada.

O que mais poderia fazer? Hermione atendeu ao pedido irrecusável.

Abrindo, finalmente, o último botão, ela levou as mãos ao peito largo e o acariciou timidamente. Timidamente demais, pelo visto; Snape tomou as mãos dela entre as suas e fez com que passeassem pela pele sólida.

A sensação do peito rijo sob as mãos era deliciosa. Hermione o tocava com as pontas dos dedos, com as mãos abertas, com o indicador em movimentos fluidos...

Mas as mãos que guiavam as suas eram impacientes, e logo levaram os dedos femininos onde eles nunca haviam ido.

Sob o tecido das calças de Snape, Hermione o sentiu: a protuberância, impaciente, pulsava. O pênis queria se libertar de sua prisão de tecido para entrar em outra, mais humana e acolhedora.

A garota se sentiu corando. De vergonha? Muito pelo contrário. O rubor que tomou as faces de Hermione era nada mais do que pura manifestação do desejo. Desejo dele dentro de si, de ser preenchida e possuída por Severo Snape.

Desejo de ter aquela serpente só para si, aninhada em sua toca.

Sem se reconhecer mais, Hermione abriu o fecho das calças de Snape. Num único movimento, tão rápido quanto decisivo, ela livou o membro ereto da prisão de tergal.

Maravilhada, a menina admirou a serpente que, empinada, retribuia seu olhar. Ela pedia para entrar em Hermione, possuí-la, mordê-la por dentro... Abrir caminho por entre as pernas castamente fechadas sobre as de Snape.

Um formigamento brotou nas entranhas de Hermione.

Ela queria a cobra, a cobra a queria.

E se Snape a matasse depois disso? E se ele a matasse _com_ isso?

Tarde demais.

Hermione prendeu a respiração quando o pênis de Snape entrou em sua vagina.

Dor.

Ele ainda segurava os quadris dela, agora incitando-os a iniciar um vai-e-vem cadenciado.

Prazer.

O prazer sufocou a dor.

A sensação era gostosa, ainda pontilhada por facadas de dor, é verdade, mas talvez por isso fosse tão boa. Era como a poção escarlate: o doce não seria tão bom se não viesse impregnado pelo amargo.

Prazer e dor, dor e prazer. Hermione fechou os olhos para sentir a serpente dentro de si; ela tocava as profundezas da toca por um breve instante, voltava e, em seguida, a tocava novamente.

Snape afastava os quadris da aluna e os aproximava de si num movimento ritmado.

Hermione deixou escapar um suspiro, que imediatamente se perdeu entre o tornado de respirações descompassadas.

Snape cravou os dedos na carne macia da menina e, aos poucos, foi aumentando o ritmo. Mais rápido. Cada vez mais rápido, intenso, perigoso...

Perigosamente delicioso.

Hermione fechou os olhos. Se aquilo era morrer, adoraria morrer mais vezes.

Snape sorriu. Ela não estava nem a meio caminho do topo e pensava que a escalada parava ali. Coitada...

Hermione não perdia por esperar.

Para frente e para trás. O corpo de Hermione era a coisa mais perfeita que Snape já vira, ainda mais do ângulo em que estava. Os seios pequenos dela que balançavam imperceptivelmente, os pontos cintilantes de suor que começavam a refulgir na pele branca, os cabelos que desciam numa cascata castanha e irregular...

Perfeita. Ela era perfeita. E estava com ele; por aquele único momento, que fosse, ela _era_ dele!

Ele não merecia tanto. Não a merecia. E sabia disso.

A felina ofegou, arrancando Snape dos devaneios que o distraíam. Com satisfação, ele observou que ela acabara de se dar conta de que aquilo não era tudo.

Havia mais, muito mais, descobriu Hermione. Mas o que seria?

Ela não poupou esforços para descobrir.

A jovem, então, apoiou as mãos no peito de Snape para tomar impulso. Os movimentos não eram mais cadenciados; eram nada mais do que um ritmo alucinado, cego, ávido...

Insano.

Os dois corpos tremiam na escalada. Eles queriam chegar ao topo, seja lá o que os esperasse nele. Leão e serpente, juntos, subindo... Aumentando a cada passo a altura da queda.

Leão e serpente. Serpente e leão. Ao olhar para baixo, seus olhos não alcançavam mais o chão. Alto demais. Mortal demais.

Talvez por isso, justamente por isso, fosse tão bom. Se eles tivessem asas, não seria a mesma coisa. Não seria tão tenso, perigoso, dubiamente prazeroso.

O silvo da serpente se misturou ao rugido do leão. Um som único e indescritível: o uivo de um híbrido, meio felino meio réptil, forjado no segundo derradeiro daquele enlace impossível.

Prazer. Não mais dor, não mais ódio... Mais nada além do prazer, puro e líquido, que passou a circular como veneno por cada veia dos corpos entrelaçados.

Um veneno pelo qual valia a pena morrer. Valia a pena sacrificar cada segundo da vida, agora desprovida de significado, para senti-lo nas veias.

Enlouquecedor.

Hermione não controlou a reação instantânea diante daquela sensação surreal; o corpo dela tremeu de cima abaixo, explodindo num ápice que a fez esquecer quem era.

A névoa do prazer toldou a visão de ambos e, pelo caminho estreito que conseguiu abrir nela, Hermione acomodou a cabeça no peito de Snape.

Ele ofegava.

Aquele era o único som ouvido no silêncio. Silêncio. Sim! _Aquele_ silêncio, o que implorava para ser quebrado com algo mais que um mero arfar de satisfação.

Silêncio... Tudo estava perigosamente bom demais, calmo demais.

Hermione, do nada, viu-se novamente sob o corpo de Snape.

Dois ônix a miravam de cima, com uma expressão indecifrável que, de imediato, ela não compreendeu.

Snape beijou um lado do rosto dela, depois o outro e, voltando a olhá-la nos olhos, inundou a alma de Hermione com sua voz tempestuosa:

- Eu amo você.

Hermione tentou responder, dizer o mesmo. Não conseguiu. Mas não importava, ela não precisava falar; sabia que, de algum jeito, ele a ouviria. Sim, ele sabia o que ela queria, com toda a força do seu ser, externar com aquelas mesmas palavras que não lhe passaram da garganta.

Ela se perdeu na noite dos olhos de Snape. Era só o que podia e conseguia fazer.

Eles pareciam cada vez mais próximos, mais escuros... Quase tocando os seus.

Mas foram, na verdade, os lábios de Snape que tocaram os de Hermione. Um beijo suave, apaixonado... derradeiro...

E breve.

Hermione abriu os olhos e se deparou com a varinha de Snape apontada para o seu pescoço. O que... como... de onde ele a sacara?

Um arrepio premonitório percorreu o corpo dela e o fez vibrar de pânico. Então, era o fim.

- Não se esqueça: eu amo você.

Aquela foi a última frase assimilada por Hermione; ela foi a enxurrada que levou embora seus anseios. O medo, o horror, a tristeza. Nada mais existia. Porque as palavras de Snape apagaram tudo, inclusive a que veio em seguida.

- Obliviate!

Estava escuro, mas ela sentia a capa da Grifinória amarrotada em seu corpo. A gravata estava torta. Estranho. Não costumava ser negligente com o próprio uniforme.

Hermione estava de pé, sozinha, num dos corredores das masmorras.

Como fora parar ali?

- Hermione - Rony parecia ter descoberto a pólvora -, talvez você seja sonâmbula!

O Salão Principal estava um tanto vazio. Era cedo e o café da manhã ainda não aparecera nos pratos. Enquanto esperavam, Hermione se ocupou em narrar aos amigos como se dera conta, de repente, de que estava parada no meio da noite em pleno corredor... sem saber como chegara lá.

- Ora, Rony! Ninguém vira sonâmbulo de uma hora para outra.

O comentário que, em outra ocasião, a teria aborrecido, agora a divertia. Hermione acordara incrivelmente bem disposta naquele dia.

E incrivelmente sensível.

Ela estava tão perceptiva naquela manhã que, apesar do burburinho no salão, ouviu Neville prender a respiração ao seu lado.

Isso só podia significar...

Snape.

Severo Snape passou pela porta e meio salão se calou ao vê-lo. Estava mais sério do que nunca, mais insondável do que nunca, por detrás da máscara dura que nunca tirava do rosto.

Ele andava rápido, como de costume; a capa preta deixando um rastro tétrico às suas costas. Ao passar rente à mesa da Grifinória, quase fez Neville tombar para trás. Hermione teria achado graça, se tivesse notado a reação do amigo... Mas ela estava mais atenta à outra coisa.

Os olhos do professor Snape pareciam, pela primeira vez desde que o conhecera, mais... _brilhantes_. Algo normal em se tratando de uma pessoa normal, não de Severo Snape.

Ele se dirigiu à mesa dos professores sem olhar para ninguém. Uma pena. Hermione adoraria olhar diretamente para aqueles novos olhos negros, tentar descobrir o que os havia mudado, intensificado...

- Não acha, Hermione?

- Hã? - ela não fazia ideia do que Rony acabara de dizer.

- O pudim está com gosto de ranho de trasgo - ele não parou de comer enquanto falava.

- Ah! Sim, sim. É claro.

Hermione voltou a seguir Snape com o olhar. Sentando-se, ele não tocou na comida e tampouco cumprimentou seus companheiros. Apenas se acomodou e deixou os olhos vagarem... Até encontrarem os de Hermione.

Paralisada, a aluna sustentou o olhar do professor. Ele parecia curioso, parecia estar tentanto descobrir alguma coisa... Descobrir o que ela _sentia_!

- Estou dizendo, esse pudim está mesmo com um gosto estranho!

Os olhos de Snape deixaram os da menina para voar como adagas na direção de Rony Weasley. Impossível. Como ele poderia ter ouvido a voz de Rony daquela distância?

- Então pare de comer, Rony! - o garoto pareceu pasmado com a sugestão da amiga.

Rindo, Hermione voltou a sondar a mesa dos professores. Snape não olhava mais para ela. Olhava para fora das janelas, para além do que seus olhos poderiam ver. Parecia desconfortável, contrariado... possesso.

Hermione não conseguiu dispersar toda a atenção exigida pelas aulas do dia. O episódio daquela manhã a consumia, a intrigava. O que, afinal, acontecera a Severo Snape? E, por que, por Merlin, ela estava tão interessada?

Talvez fosse a hora de descobrir.

Poções, último período, aula dupla com a Sonserina.

- Ei, Hermione, você me empresta o seu livro? - Rony sussurrou para a amiga, com um olho nela e outro no professor - Devo ter deixado o meu no dormitório...

- O armário está cheio dos malditos livros, Weasley! - Snape saiu detrás da sua escrivaninha e indicou pilhas deles com a varinha - É de conhecimento geral que sua família não tem dinheiro para gastar com comida, quem dirá com material escolar. Contudo, nem por isso você precisa se grudar à Granger como uma sanguessuga ruiva e miserável.

Risadas explodiram no lado sonserino da sala.

- Calados!

Severo Snape mandando a corja sonserina silenciar, ao invés de incentivá-la?

Ele esperou que Rony se levantasse, apanhasse um exemplar surrado de O Estudo das Poções e voltasse para junto de Hermione.

- Aí não, Weasley. Você vai se sentar com Longbottom; talvez suas mentes geniais trabalhem melhor em sintonia.

Mais risadas da Sonserina. Desta vez, Snape não fez questão de refreá-las.

Rony se sentou, de mau grado, na cadeira vaga ao lado de Neville. Seboso nojento... Não era à toa que todos o odiavam.

Então, Rony sentiu.

Sua cabeça foi jogada para a frente, fazendo o cabelo ruivo voar diante do rosto e lhe cair sobre os olhos. Ele perdeu o ar por um segundo, levando outros quatro para se recuperar e descobrir o que o tinha acertado.

Snape estava ao seu lado, segurando a concha de cobre que puxara do caldeirão de Neville. Uma concha? Severo Snape lhe havia acertado na nuca com uma concha?

- Desculpe-me, Weasley - ele praticamente escarrou o sobrenome -, se eu não sou _amado_ por toda a humanidade como seu amiguinho Potter. Deve ser um grande defeito meu não fazer questão de ter lesmas como você rastejando aos meus pés.

Amado.

Amor.

Hermione, sem se dar conta, levou a mão ao peito. Era estranho ouvir Snape dizer qualquer coisa relacionada a amor. Estranho? Essa não era bem a palavra.

Estranhamente familiar.

Isso!

Familiar... Como se ela já o tivesse ouvido dizer algo assim... Mas o quê?

Besteira. Severo Snape e amor eram peças impossíveis de se encaixar uma na outra.

- Estou dizendo, não me lembro de ter dito qualquer coisa que pudesse levar aquele animal a me espancar! - Rony massageava a nuca enquanto ele, Harry e Hermione seguiam para o jantar no Salão Principal.

- Vai ver, foi alguma coisa que você fez.

- Você estava lá Hermione, você me viu! O que eu poderia ter feito para o Seboso ficar maluco daquele jeito?

- Diga você, Rony. Mas, de qualquer forma, tenho de admitir que ele estava muito estranho na aula de hoje. Vocês ouviram ele falando em amor?

- Ele estava sendo irônico, Hermione - Harry tentou amenizar.

- Irônico ou não, foi estranho.

- Me desculpem por não ter ouvido; meus tímpanos ainda estavam vibrando com a pancada.

Rony estava começando a ficar mal humorado. Deveria ser fome.

- O que será que tem para o jantar? - há, estava explicado.

Os três entraram no salão apinhado, rumando para a mesa da Grifinória em meio às risadinhas dos sonserinos.

- Como está sua cabeça oca, Weasley? - Goyle não perdoou e foi acompanhado pelos colegas.

Em questão de segundos, a mesa da Sonserina se transformou numa arruaça de vaias, escárnio e piadinhas dirigidas a Rony... E à Hermione que, até então, nada tinha a ver com o ocorrido.

Rindo, Crabbe chegou a se levantar da mesa:

- Ei, Weasley! Se o Snape te matar, o que será da sua namoradinha sangue-ruim sem você?

- Ohhh, Ronyzinho! Não me deixe sozinha no meio dos bruxos malvados! - Malfoy esboçou uma horrível imitação de voz feminina, que em nada lembrava a de Hermione.

- Menos cinquenta pontos para a Sonserina.

Silêncio imediato. Todos voltaram as cabeças na direção da voz rouca, incisiva e... _angustiada_?

Severo Snape, extremamente pálido, estava parado entre as mesas da Sonserina e Grifinória. A despeito da lividez mortal, pequenas manchas vermelhas começavam a lhe manchar a face. Ódio.

- Sente-se, Crabbe. Você acaba de receber uma semana de detenção.

- Há, há! Essa é boa. Posso saber o que eu fiz? - Crabbe resistiu à tentação de puxar a varinha e estuporar o professor ali mesmo, no meio do salão.

- Menos cem pontos para a Sonserina. Sente-se de uma vez, antes que sejam duzentos!

Crabbe foi puxado para baixo por meia dúzia de mãos diferentes, receosas pela crescente desvantagem da casa. Surpresa geral. Snape, descontando pontos de um sonserino?

- E... - ele se voltou para Hermione - Menos trinta pontos para a Grifinória. Aprenda a defender sua honra quando ela é posta em xeque, Granger.

Agora, sim. O bom e velho Snape que todos conheciam.

Então, dando as costas para os rostos atônitos que o observavam, Snape saiu do salão. Não aguentaria ficar ali por um segundo que fosse, não suportaria mais olhar para a cara do imprestável Ronald Weasley. Sem dúvida, a surra de minutos atrás não fora o suficiente...

Talvez ele precisasse de outra para deixar Hermione Granger em paz.

Talvez Crabbe estivesse apenas ironizando.

Talvez ele, Severo Snape, estivesse perdendo o domínio sobre si mesmo.

Ela se lembraria? Iria, em algum momento de sua vida, se lembrar? Nem que fosse dali a um milhão de anos, em outra vida, encarnação... Ou seja lá o que vier depois da morte. Ela tinha de se lembrar. Do contrário, teria sido tudo em vão.

Em vão, _como se nunca tivesse acontecido_.

Snape andava a passos largos pelo corredor. Estava escuro, muito escuro; ele não via por onde ia, mas isso não era importante. Estava sozinho.

Só ele e a capa. Longa, firme, densa, farfalhando às suas costas como um véu negro. Uma noiva viúva, é o que ele era, enlutando antes mesmo de se casar. Patético.

Hermione Granger não se lembrava mais dele. Não se lembrava de ter estado em seus braços...

Porque, agora, estava nos do Weasley.

Weasley.

O verme do Weasley.

Ele clamava por um Avada bem no meio daquela testa ruiva...

Então, Snape ouviu.

Atrás dele, na escuridão do final do corredor, passos ligeiros ecoavam em sua direção. Passinhos rápidos, de pés pequenos que mal tocavam o chão. Pés de uma garota? Seriam _daquela_ garota?

O coração de Snape perdeu o ritmo. Era ela, tinha de ser ela! Estava voltando para os braços dele, voltando para lhe dizer que não o esquecera... Que se lembrava de cada segundo que passaram juntos!

Tinha de ser ela. Quem mais seria?

- Lumus!

A voz rouca sussurrou, impaciente, o feitiço que revelaria o belo rosto de Hermione. Ou, pelo menos, era essa a intenção.

- Filch! Seu aborto miserável, o que faz aqui a esta hora? - Snape saltou para trás ao ver o rosto do zelador a centímetros do seu.

- Acho melhor vir comigo, professor - ignorando a ofensa, ele saboreou o prazer de assustar Snape - Granger.

Seguindo em direção à Ala Hospitalar, Filch não esperou que Snape o acompanhasse.

Granger? Hermione Granger, na Ala Hospitalar?

Snape correu até lá com o sangue lhe congelando nas próprias veias.

Na Ala Hospitalar, um montinho de grifinórios se acotovelava em volta de um leito. Quando Snape irrompeu pela porta, três ou quatro garotas chorosas se afastaram para deixá-lo passar.

Então, ele a viu.

Hermione, translúcida de tão pálida, estava esticada sobre os lençóis brancos. Seu rosto tinha exatamente a cor deles; nem um tom a mais, nem um a menos. Ela não se mexia, tinha os olhos fechados e... Não respirava?!

Morta.

Hermione Granger.

Hermione.

Morta.

Snape não se mexeu. Estava colado ao chão que, tinha a impressão, se abriria num buraco que o engoliria a qualquer momento.

Estava ficando cada vez mais difícil puxar o ar, respirar... viver.

Viver, sabendo que tinha o objeto das suas juras inerte diante de si. Isso não era vida; era uma sobrevida maldita que não merecia existir. Ele não queria que existisse. _Ele mesmo já não queria existir_.

Juntando todo o fôlego que conseguiu reunir, Snape fez a pergunta que lhe obstruía a garganta:

- Como ela morreu?

- Receio que ela não esteja morta, Severo - McGonagall acabara de surgir ao seu lado - Ou você acha que eu o chamaria aqui simplesmente para observar um cadáver?

Dez a zero para a Grifinória.

- Segundo Weasley - continuou a professora -, Granger foi ao chão após beber uma taça de suco de abóbora. Se fosse um veneno letal, ela com certeza estaria morta. O que acha?

Weasley. Snape mal ouviu o resto da frase; sua atenção morreu quando foi forçado a olhar para a cara do Weasley. Weasley. Por que era sempre o Weasley?

- Receio não poder ajudar - Snape lentamente desviou o olhar para os outros -, enquanto estiverem todos aqui, como abutres sobre um pedaço de carniça.

Ele não precisou falar duas vezes. Em cinco segundos, estavam só Snape, McGonagall e a desfalecida Hermione.

- Minerva? - ele lançou um olhar especulativo à colega.

- Bem... Me chame se precisar de alguma coisa.

Dez a dez. Sonserina empata!

Snape se aproximou da cama de Hermione e, silenciosamente, sentou-se na beirada. Ela _emanava_ um frio cadavérico...

Se já era desagradável ficar a seu lado, que dirá tocar nela.

Mas, mesmo assim, Snape o fez.

Tomou a mão gelada da menina entre as suas e, pela primeira vez na vida, Snape poderia dizer que tocara em alguém mais frio do que ele mesmo. Hermione, se ainda não era um cadáver, reunia todas as características de um; era inacreditável que não estivesse morta.

- Granger - ele sussurrou baixo, apertando as mãozinhas inertes com força.

Nada.

- Srta. Granger, pode me ouvir?

Nada.

Snape suspirou e, acariciando o mármore frágil que eram os dedos da menina, deu a última cartada:

- Hermione...

Ela abriu os olhos e, por um instante, Snape desejou que não os tivesse aberto.

Num movimento só, suas pálpebras revelaram as órbitas vidradas que, imediatamente, fitaram o teto. Morta. Ou, pelo menos, mais morta do que viva.

Nenhum veneno causaria aquilo. Uma maldição, talvez?

Era lamentável, chocante e atormentador vê-la naquele estado. O maldito causador daquilo morreria pelas mãos de Snape, se ele ao menos soubesse quem deveria matar.

Severo Snape teria sentido vontade de chorar, se a de gritar não fosse infinitamente maior.

Não fez nenhuma das duas coisas.

Sem saber por que, Snape levou seus lábios aos de Hermione. Não foi exatamente um beijo, foi mais um toque suave que sua boca ofereceu à dela naquele momento amaldiçoado.

Talvez aquilo lhe devolvesse a cor ao rosto.

Talvez lhe devolvesse o calor às mãos.

Talvez lhe devolvesse a vida.

Os lábios gelados não pareceram sentir o toque dos de Snape, e Hermione tampouco pareceu se dar conta da sua presença.

Morte.

Seria assim, a morte?

Seria esse o portal que, um dia, todos teriam de atravessar?

Se fosse, a dor maior restava aos que ficavam do lado de fora dele.

Uma lágrima silenciosa e amarga, ao invés de salgada, toldou a visão de Snape.

Por trás dos olhos embaçados, ele olhou em volta.

Um ramo de flores secas enfeitava tristemente a mesa de cabeceira e, ao lado dele, dezenas de garrafas, frasquinhos e ampolas. Em meio à desordem dos objetos, Snape, melancolicamente, fitou a impotente caixa de bezoares. Faltava um.

O espaço vazio era, indubitavelmente, a prova concreta de que todo o possível já havia sido feito. Não por ele, mas por Madame Pomfrey. Ele não estivera ali quando Hermione mais precisou dele.

E, agora, era tarde demais.

Snape levou a mão aos olhos de Hermione e, a custo, baixou suas pálpebras endurecidas.

Ele não suportava mais ficar ali; não suportava mais olhar para aquela estátua de mármore que, um dia, fora parte dele.

Parte dele. Morta. Parte dele estava morta.

Snape se levantou e, cambaleando, saiu da Ala sem olhar para trás. Um grupo de grifinórios o olhou escarnecido quando ele desatou a correr, fazendo jus ao apelido que ganhara por causa das vestes.

Que rissem. Eles não sabiam o que Snape estava sentindo.

Eles nunca amaram alguém de tal forma que, diante de sua morte, sentissem vontade de morrer também. Morrer.

Porque morrer, talvez, fosse a única forma de reencontrar a pessoa amada.

Snape correu cegamente pelos corredores até encontrar uma porta: a porta da sua própria sala. Ele levou uma fração de segundo para reconhecê-la.

Torcendo a maçaneta, Snape entrou e vasculhou as infinitas prateleiras de poções. Tomava cada vidro entre as mãos e, se não fosse o que procurava, atirava-o ao chão no mesmo instante. Em questão de minutos, a sala virou uma profusão de aromas e fumaças multicoloridas.

Estava difícil enxergar alguma coisa lá dentro... Mas, mesmo que não estivesse, Snape não enxergaria.

O que o cegava não era a névoa das poções partidas.

Desespero.

Ele _era_ o próprio desespero.

Onde estaria o maldito frasco? Devia ter um, em algum lugar...

Se não encontrasse veneno, usaria qualquer coisa que pudesse servir como tal.

Severo Snape, seu imprestável, você não é professor de poções, afinal? Misture o que tiver à mão e crie seu próprio veneno!

Isso!

Era tão fácil tecer a própria sentença de morte... E ele só precisava de um frasco vazio para envasá-la.

Apertando os olhos que lacrimejavam com a fumaça, Snape tateou em busca de um vidro vazio.

Tlink!

Sua mão bateu em algo inesperado. Um frasco cheio. Sobrara um intacto, afinal!

Snape levou o vidro ao rosto, tentando vê-lo através da neblina densa.

Tristeza. Decepção. Amargura. _Lembranças_.

Ele tinha em mãos o que sobrara da Poção Escarlate: o último vestígio do que ocorrera entre ele e Hermione.

Ele levou a mão à rolha para removê-la, liberar o líquido e reaproveitar o frasco. Não conseguiu. Não poderia se desfazer do líquido vermelho impregnado de significado que, um dia, levara Hermione até ele.

A levara até ele.

E a morte a levava dele.

Mas... E se...?

A poção trouxera Hermione até ele uma vez. Poderia, muito bem, trazê-la de novo!

Correndo contra o tempo, Snape tampou o vidro e voou para a Ala Hospitalar. O líquido escarlate que chacoalhava dentro dele era sua última esperança.

Ao passar pelo mesmíssimo grupinho de alunos que se amontoavam na porta, Snape ouviu risinhos abafados. Pelo visto, achavam engraçado vê-lo correr.

- Menos cinquenta pontos para a Grifinória! - gritou por cima do ombro.

Nada como uma boa dose de esperança para reavivar o espírito.

Hermione estava pior do que antes, ele constatou ao se sentar sobre os lençóis. Ela tinha os lábios azulados e manchas escuras no pescoço. No pescoço?

Mais lembranças.

Lembranças daquela noite no corredor...

Do que ele fizera a ela.

Ele então percebeu, nitidamente, seus dedos ao redor do pescoço de Hermione. Não seus dedos como realmente eram, e sim uma versão feia, escura e mortal deles.

Não era possível. O maldito suco de abóbora que ela bebeu deveria estar amaldiçoado, ou algo assim.

_Aquilo_ não poderia ter sido causado por ele.

Ele se recusava, terminantemente, a crer que o fim do efeito da Poção Escarlate a deixara naquele estado.

Não, não podia ter sido ele.

Além do mais, McGonagall dissera que o Weasley afirmou categoricamente... Oras, Weasley! Weasley mal sabia soletrar o próprio nome.

Snape não podia acreditar no julgamento de terceiros, não podia ir contra sua própria razão... E ela o apontava como único culpado.

Resistindo à tentação de lhe empurrar todo o líquido garganta abaixo, Snape entreabriu os lábios duros de Hermione. Eles congelaram seus dedos incontinenti.

Gelada. Morta.

As esperanças de Snape arrefeciam a cada segundo.

Então, mais para evitar que a consciência lhe pesasse do que por realmente acreditar que funcionaria, Snape deixou cair uma gota vermelha na boca de Hermione.

Esperou.

Nada.

Mais uma gota.

A espera era uma tortura.

Nada, outra vez.

Três gotas, quatro...

A sétima escorreu lentamente pelo rosto de Hermione. Snape tremia, o que fez o pingo escarlate percorrer um caminho sinuoso dos lábios ao pescoço de Hermione.

Uma serpente de fogo, delineando suavemente as reentrâncias da pele branca.

Deliciosa. Fatal.

Deliciosa em toda a sua fatalidade.

Snape, sem se conter, levou a língua ao pescoço de Hermione; o contato da língua quente com a pele fria apagou a serpente, mas deixou outras marcas. Marcas invisíveis.

Saboreando o gosto da víbora, Snape fechou os olhos. Gostaria de não abri-los nunca mais, se fosse possível. Mas não era. [i]Precisava[/i] ver o corpo de Hermione para, então, ter a real certeza de que fizera tudo para salvá-la.

Suspirou e, conformado, abriu os olhos.

- Granger!

Hermione o olhava, não com os globos vítreos, mas sim com os olhos castanhos que o faziam perder o ar.

- Menos cinquenta pontos para a Grifinória por... fazer isso - Snape suprimiu a palavra "comigo" - E mais cinquenta por escapar da morte de forma tão digna.

Ele quase sorriu.

- Se precisar de alguma coisa - Snape se levantou -, chame Madame Pomfrey.

Hermione viu Snape girar sobre os calcanhares e sair. Ele, sem dúvida, não percebeu que ela não estivera inconsciente o tempo todo.  
Snape... Severo.

Hermione permaneceu durante mais uma semana na Ala Hospitalar. Madame Pomfrey se recusou a lhe dar alta antes disso, tendo em vista as circunstâncias estranhamente milagrosas da cura. Ela desconhecia a Poção Escarlate, e Hermione não tinha a mínima pretensão de apresentá-las.

Durante esse período, foi visitada por todos que podia imaginar, desde amigos até curiosos.

Todos, menos Snape.

- Ah, não! Nunca vou conseguir recuperar a semana perdida...

- Francamente, Hermione! Você acaba de voltar dos mortos e está falando em estudar?

Rony e Hermione corriam para o último período de Poções. Com o atraso deles e o humor de Snape, a Grifinória estava perdida.

Tentaram se esquivar sorrateiramente até suas carteiras, mas o professor foi mais rápido que eles:

- É lamentável que o horário da aula coincida com seus encontros amorosos... Pelo visto, namorar pelos cantos parece mais interessante do que chegar na hora. Menos trinta pontos para a Grifinória.

Rony e Hermione suspiraram, aliviados. Trinta pontos não eram tanto, afinal.

- Para cada um.

Droga.

Snape, sem disfarçar a satisfação por humilhar o suposto casal, foi até um pequeno caldeirão que borbulhava no centro da sala. Ele, teatralmente, removeu a tampa e revelou a poção borbulhante.

O líquido perolado exalava um vapor espiralado que, imediatamente, inundou a sala. Intoxicante, delicioso... _convidativo_.

- Quem pode me dizer o nome desta poção? - Snape se fundia à névoa brilhante, sem revelar o mínimo indício de que esta o afetasse de qualquer forma.

- Amortentia. - Hermione sequer levantou a mão para responder; a palavra voou de seus lábios involuntariamente.

- E pode me dizer que aroma ela tem, Granger?

Snape não olhava para Hermione. Ele tinha os olhos fixos na fumaça fluida, que no momento parecia mais digna de atenção.

- Ela tem...

_... o seu cheiro._

Silêncio. Tensão.

Hermione não saberia explicar como isso passou pela sua mente. Só sabia que, de forma alguma, poderia dizê-lo em voz alta. Onde ela estava com a cabeça?

Snape, subitamente, cravou os olhos negros na aluna. Arqueando uma sobrancelha, ele ensaiou um ar de perfeita decepção:

- É uma pena, Granger, que não possa nos dizer o que a Amortentia exala...

- Talvez o senhor possa.

Droga! O que está fazendo? Pare, pare! A Grifinória acabou de perder sessenta pontos; desafiar um professor, ainda mais Snape, seria o mesmo que _pedir_ uma punição.

Snape foi pego de surpresa. Tentando disfarçar o abalo com a máscara da indiferença, manteve-se composto:

- _Talvez_ não lhe tenha ocorrido, Granger, que eu _talvez_ precise colar a sua boca com um feitiço tão forte que a impedirá de abri-la até o final do ano. _Talvez_, assim, você aprenda a falar somente quando tiver permissão.

Assovios baixos vieram do lado sonserino, seguidos por risadinhas e algumas palmas.

Hermione, tampouco, se deixou derrotar:

- _Talvez_ o senhor esteja fugindo do assunto...

- Detenção, Granger. – o silvo rouco cortou o ar até Hermione.

Há, que maravilha. Outra detenção com o Morcego Velho.

O que ele teria para ela, desta vez?

Considerando a afronta de Hermione, com certeza não seria algo tão brando quanto separar raízes.

A menina aturou o resto da aula de cabeça baixa, controlando a vontade de se auto-flagelar.

Hermione, sua estúpida! Nem o maior imbecil de Hogwarts faria isso, nem _Rony Weasley_ faria isso!

Arrependimento.

A culpa, imediatamente, inundou Hermione.

O que estava acontecendo com ela? Por que pensava no amigo dessa maneira?

Talvez ela estivesse, realmente, ficando louca.

Talvez ela e Snape tivessem mais em comum do que podia imaginar...

Bobagem.

A perspectiva da detenção estava lhe atordoando a mente, isso sim.

- Hermione, nos últimos dias, você cumpriu mais detenções do que eu já cumpri em toda a minha vida!

Rony parecia admirado pelo feito histórico da amiga. Empoleirado numa das poltronas do Salão Comunal, ele estraçalhava uma bandeja de bolinhos enquanto falava.

- Ah, sim, considerando sua vida absurdamente longa. Francamente, Rony! Quem você pensa que é para me julgar? - Hermione se levantou, jogou o resto do próprio bolinho na lareira e correu para o dormitório feminino.

- O que foi que eu disse? - Rony olhou para Harry, que digladiava com um exemplar de Transfiguração Avançada.

- Talvez ela goste de detenções.

Rony refletiu por um segundo e, em seguida, voltou aos bolinhos.

Hermione se jogou na cama sem tirar os sapatos. Enfiando o rosto no travesseiro, ela pensou.

Rony.

Ele não disse aquilo por mal. Por que ela agira daquela forma com ele?

Snape.

Ela estava cada vez mais parecida com ele, ao menos quando tratava Rony daquela forma.

Rony e Snape, Snape e Rony.

Um ela amava, o outro odiava. Por qual sentia o quê, exatamente?

Hermione, você está louca. Definitivamente.

As horas até a detenção se arrastaram desagradavelmente. Hermione passou todas elas deitada, olhando para o teto do dormitório. Ela tentou, em vão, visualizá-lo, mas tudo o que via era Snape.

Snape.

Snape indo até ela, castigando-a... Sufocando-a com seus braços de ferro... Esmagando-a contra seu peito... _Beijando-a_!

Ela temia que isso acontecesse.

Suspirou.

A diferença entre _temer_ e _querer_ é de umas poucas letras...

E Hermione sabia disso.

Ela pulou da cama. Tremendo, pegou o material de Poções e torceu para que as próprias pernas a obedecessem, já que a mente não o fazia.

Hermione passou pelo Salão Comunal vazio. Harry e Rony não estavam mais lá, o que foi um alívio. Pedir desculpas não estava nos seus planos.

Por um instante, ela se sentiu desconfortável com a capa da Grifinória. Talvez o uniforme sonserino lhe assentasse melhor, ao menos naquele segundo.

Teria o Chapéu Seletor, justamente com Hermione, cometido seu primeiro erro?

Impossível.

Se fosse o caso, ela não teria _coragem_ de cumprir aquela detenção, sabendo o que a esperava.

Só uma autêntica grifinória seria capaz de fazê-lo.

Sem se dar conta de sua aparência lastimável, Hermione tomou o corredor que levava à sala de Snape.

O corredor da morte. Hilário.

Prostrando-se diante da porta dupla, ela ergueu a mão para bater. Antes que o punho fechado alcançasse a madeira, no entanto, ela se abriu com um rangido.

- Atrasada, Granger - Snape segurava a maçaneta, ao mesmo tempo que avaliava Hermione com evidente desgosto - Menos vinte pontos para a Grifinória.

Hermione não estava atrasada. Nem por um segundo.

- Talvez o senhor prefira que, na minha próxima detenção, eu chegue com... digamos... uma hora de antecedência. Assim, o senhor terá mais tempo para me torturar.

Depois de ouvir as palavras de Hermione, Snape a mataria com o olhar, se isso fosse possível. Não sendo, ainda restava a alternativa de matá-la com as próprias mãos.

Snape tomou o pescoço da garota, cingindo-o como _naquela_ noite. Era delicioso sentir, uma vez mais, a carne tenra cedendo ante a pressão esmagadora dos seus dedos.

- Você gosta mesmo de sofrer, Granger...

Não foi uma pergunta.

A porta, agora, estava fechada. Quem a fechara? Hermione não saberia dizer. Perdera a percepção de tudo e todos à sua volta; só o que via eram as duas chamas negras, perigosamente perto do seu rosto.

O fogo daqueles olhos congelava.

Hermione queimava, queimava de ódio pelo seu maldito algoz. Sim, _aquele_ ódio... Que ela, até então, só sentira uma vez na vida.

A chama negra tentava, em vão, apagá-lo... Seria preciso muito, muito mais.

Desta vez, ela não fraquejaria, não cederia, não se dobraria ante a força das mãos que a torturavam.

Hermione sustentou, audaciosa, o olhar de Snape.

Ele não a machucava tanto, afinal. Ela suportaria muito mais do que aquilo.

Ela o _desafiava_ a ir além daquilo.

Os olhos negros, de repente, se transformaram. As chamas geladas assumiram uma forma dura, impassível, extática: uma parede de ônix. Intransponível.

Snape não faria o que ela queria, não perderia o controle. De novo, não.

Os olhos castanhos continuavam pregados nele, desafiando-o a terminar o que começara.

Ele não teria coragem. E ela sabia disso.

Covarde.

Hermione riu por dentro.

Os olhos dela passearam pelo ser deplorável que a prendia. Digno de pena, sem sombra de dúvida...

Não tinha coragem de matá-la, assim como não tinha coragem de _beijá-la_.

Severo Snape, seu grande covarde!

Silêncio.

Então, subitamente, inesperadamente, ela sentiu a pressão dos lábios dele sobre os seus. Firmes, decididos, audaciosos: ele os movimentava devagar, o que surpreendeu Hermione. O beijo não era um castigo, afinal?

Sem oferecer resistência, ela abriu a boca para a língua que a explorava. Não, ela não podia, não _queria_ resistir. A presença de Snape era forte demais para que, de alguma forma, Hermione se opusesse a ela.

Logo, não se opôs.

A jovem deixou que todo o peso de seu corpo desabasse, de uma vez, sobre o peito de Snape. Estava à mercê dele, de seus braços fortes, de sua boca estranhamente suave... De suas _vontades_.

Sim, de todas elas, sem exceção.

Foi então que, tão subitamente quanto o iniciou, Snape pôs fim ao beijo. O que viria depois dele?

Hermione prendeu a respiração quando o professor levou a mão ao seu cabelo, mas o alívio veio quando ele simplesmente afastou uma mecha que lhe caíra nos olhos.

Snape deu uma breve distância entre o rosto dele e o de Hermione e, com os lábios quase tocando os dela, sussurrou com a voz mais profunda já saída de uma garganta humana:

- Me chame do que quiser, Granger, menos de covarde.

Um segundo depois, Hermione se viu violentamente empurrada para a porta. Ela não era páreo para as mãos fortes de Snape que, agora, cingiam seus braços como garras.

Quando ela pensou em urrar de dor, se deu conta de que estava livre do aperto mortificante.

Em seguida, tudo o que Hermione viu foi a porta da sala, batida com estrépito a milímetros do seu nariz.

Inerte, a menina ficou olhando para as ranhuras da madeira. Precisava se distrair; talvez, assim, seu coração continuasse batendo.

Uma coisa, ela tinha de admitir: Severo Snape, de fato, poderia ser tudo, menos covarde.

Hermione não sabia o que pensar. De qualquer forma, isso pouco importava.

Ela não queria pensar, queria _sentir_.

Sem saber como, Hermione se deparou com a própria cama. Estava parada em frente a ela, no dormitório feminino da Grifinória. Como chegara lá?

Com a cabeça girando, ela se deitou. Não tirou o uniforme que, aliás, sequer tinha consciência de estar vestindo.

Ela só queria dormir. Dormir um sono calmo, sem sonhos.

Hermione estava correndo pelos gramados de Hogwarts. O vestido marfim esvoaçava às suas costas, fluindo voluptuosamente com a brisa outonal. Era delicioso correr, sem direção definida, apenas para sentir o vento lhe acariciar a face. Livre.

Enfim, ela era livre.

As maçãs do rosto coravam à medida que Hermione apertava o passo, saltando sobre a grama verde e úmida. O orvalho molhava seus pés.

Sim, ela estava descalça.

Seu corpo sentia a terra, a terra sentia seu corpo.

Os olhos castanhos subiram ao céu, venerando o sol que ia alto. Lindo e ofuscante. Hermione sorriu ante o paradoxo; como algo tão belo poderia cegar seu admirador?

Talvez fosse assim, talvez fosse essa a lei da vida. As melhores coisas eram, inegavelmente, as mais prejudiciais. E o tolo ser humano corria atrás delas para, nem que por um segundo, sentir-lhes a magnitude. Seria esse, afinal, o segundo que antecedia a morte?

Hermione não mais corria, ela andava olhando para o chão. A grama, agora, parecia estranhamente cinza. Morta.

Olhando para cima, ela se deu conta de que nuvens densas esmagavam o sol, estendendo as trevas a tudo o que estava sobre a terra. As flores, a grama, o castelo... Tudo parecia se dobrar resignadamente diante das sombras.

Por que para ela, uma humana, seria diferente?

Então, ela parou. Hermione parou, porque sabia que não estava sozinha.

E, infelizmente, também sabia que não adiantaria correr.

Hermione fechou os olhos. Esperou. A respiração acelerando cada vez mais.

Incrível! As fragrâncias do jardim se confundiam, pungentes, e entravam em seus pulmões como uma só. Apesar da mistura, ela conseguiu discernir algumas delas: musgo úmido, frutas silvestres, algo sendo preparado na cozinha do castelo e...

Perfume.

Um perfume amadeirado, extremamente vigoroso. Tão viril quanto inebriante. De quem seria?

Hermione estava pronta a abrir os olhos e descobrir quando, pega de surpresa, percebeu que seus pés já não tocavam o chão. Mãos fortes a cingiam pela cintura, levando-a ao encontro de um peito largo e acolhedor. De quem seria aquele toque inesperadamente gentil?

Ela tinha medo de descobrir, mas a curiosidade falou mais alto.

Entreabrindo as pálpebras cautelosamente, Hermione o viu. Com o rosto a centímetros do seu, espargindo o perfume mais delicioso que ela já sentira e segurando-a em seus braços carinhosos. Não poderia ser.

Mas era.

Severo Snape mantinha Hermione na linha do próprio olhar, suspendendo-a sem esforço aparente. Ele sorria. Bom, devia ser um sorriso, já que os lábios dele estavam curvados para cima... num movimento que só poderia ser descrito como perturbadoramente sensual.

Mais perturbadora, no entanto, foi a sensação que inundou os nervos de Hermione quando seus seios tocaram o peito de Snape. O tecido fino do vestido era como uma segunda pele: os mamilos dela roçavam pelos botões da veste negra, intumescendo de imediato.

Agora, os seios pontudos se esforçavam para perfurar a fazenda leve do vestido. Constrangedor. Hermione corou violentamente.

O que seu professor pensaria daquilo?

Então, Snape pareceu ler seus pensamentos.

Como que para tranquilizá-la, ele a ergueu ainda mais, segurando-a pelas coxas. Sem qualquer indício de reprovação, contemplou os mamilos endurecidos e, no instante seguinte, levou a boca até um deles.

Hermione arfou de surpresa quando, adoradora, a língua quente de Snape sugou-lhe o seio. O tecido úmido ficava transparente, revelando o mamilo róseo.

Hermione não tinha consciência da sugestão de sua nudez. Ela estava completamente alheia a tudo, com exceção daquele corpo sólido que acolhia o seu.

Desde quanto Snape era tão carinhoso? Desde quando era tão forte? Desde quando era tão... absurdamente desejável?

Hermione pôs as mãos espalmadas no peito daquele que, confusa, ela reconhecia como seu professor de Poções. Ele a lambia, mordiscava e sugava com uma perfeição declaradamente amorosa, que em nada condizia com o Severo Snape que todos conheciam.

Arquejando ao sentir uma mordida leve no mamilo, ela abaixou a cabeça para observá-lo melhor.

Os cabelos negros brilhavam, mesmo à sombra. Tão lisos, tão escuros... Eles eram uma cortina, uma cortina que se fechava para esconder as feições bem feitas do rosto maduro.

Sem se conter, Hermione afastou as mechas que caíam no rosto de Snape. Era um espetáculo à parte observá-lo, e ela não queria perder um vislumbre sequer. O modo como ele abaixava as pálpebras, cerrava o olhos... Para depois abri-los e se certificar, com um simples olhar, de que a menina queria mais.

Sim, ela queria mais. Ambos queriam mais.

O seio pareceu insuficiente quando, mais admirada que assustada, Hermione sentiu o volume sob as calças de Snape. Uma protuberância rija, indócil, que pressionava o púbis dela impacientemente.

Sem se dar conta, ela pressionou ainda mais seu corpo contra o do professor; era delicioso senti-lo excitado.

O prazer iminente jorrava dele, e logo a inundou também.

A cada volta que a língua de Snape dava ao redor de seu mamilo, Hermione pedia mais. Ela não pedia em voz alta. Sabia que não precisava, sabia que Snape a ouviria de qualquer forma.

E também sabia que, se tratando de Severo Snape, ele faria o possível para prolongar aquele momento de tortura.

Ah, por Merlin, se todas as torturas fossem assim!

Hermione fechou os olhos e entreabriu os lábios. Queria _senti-lo_.

E só fechando os olhos poderia fazê-lo plenamente.

O corpo dele envolvendo o seu, as mãos dele lhe galgando as coxas para, timidamente, acariciarem a carne tenra e saliente das nádegas...

Era delicioso. _Ele_ era delicioso.

Hermione suprimiu um gemido de protesto quando, com um movimento final da língua, Snape abandonou seu seio.

O fim do contato deixou o frio, a sensação de desprendimento, a maldita solidão... Que, antes de chegar ao clímax, logo foi suprida por um beijo cálido e doce depositado em seus lábios.

Snape passou dos mamilos à boca de Hermione; era o beijo que ela não esperava. Não esperava, mas ansiava por ele. Como seria possível?

Como seria possível, então, necessitar de uma pessoa sem jamais tê-la tocado? Precisar dela desesperadamente... Sentir que sua vida, sem ela, seria um diário em branco.

Talvez amar seja isso. Talvez seja, enlouquecidamente, carecer da pessoa amada... Mesmo que jamais a tenha tocado. _Mesmo que ela não exista_.

A brisa jogava os cabelos de Snape contra o rosto de Hermione. Era uma sensação boa, quase uma carícia. Carícia...

O próprio sopro do vento era, por si só, uma carícia. Ele vergava a grama alta, deitando as pequeninas lâminas verdes sobre a pele de Hermione. Ela esticou uma das mãos e arrancou um punhado; era maravilhoso fechar o punho, esmagar a grama e sentir, ainda que em imaginação, o sumo da vida lhe escorrendo pelos dedos.

Então, e só então, Hermione se deu conta de que estava deitada.

Nem por um segundo Snape parou de beijá-la, talvez por isso ela não tenha percebido que ele a deitara sob si.

O beijo dele era mais forte que qualquer coisa, falava mais alto que a mente e os sentidos de Hermione. Ela estava entregue, desde que o beijo não fosse interrompido.

Snape poderia fazer a ela o quisesse, até mesmo matá-la. Ali, naquele exato momento. Bastava não interromper o beijo... Ela, então, morreria sem saber. Morreria _feliz_.

Hermione era toda sensibilidade. A sensação dos lábios de Snape em seu pescoço foi intensificada, parecendo mais um impulso elétrico que se espalhou pelo corpo dela.

O professor a beijava com ardor, como se ela fosse a coisa mais deliciosa do mundo. Como se, ao menos naquele momento, ele precisasse dela para viver.

Se isso era verdade ou apenas impressão, Hermione não sabia. Mas, de uma coisa, tinha certeza: ela, sim, precisava dele para viver. E como!

Escorregando uma das mãos sorrateiramente pelo corpo de Snape, ela a enfiou em sua calça. O homem, tão surpreso quanto desejoso, passou a guiar a mão dela com a sua própria.

Ao tocar o membro inquieto de Snape, Hermione prendeu a respiração. Era gigantesco! Ele a arrebentaria assim que entrasse nela.

E isso só a deixou ainda mais excitada.

Impaciente, Snape abriu a braguilha das próprias calças num movimento rápido. O pênis ereto estava livre das calças, mas ainda lutava contra a cueca carcereira.

Mordendo os lábios para aquietar o desejo, Hermione levou as duas mãos à peça-obstáculo. Lançando um olhar inocentemente provocativo a Snape, ela abaixou-lhe a cueca.

Por Merlin, o membro era ainda maior do que ela previra!

Só de olhar para aquele pênis ereto, pulsante e incrivelmente duro, Hermione sentia a umidade lhe escorrer por entre as próprias pernas.

Sem se conter, levou os dedos à própria vulva e colheu um pouco do mel que ela vertia. Num movimento fluido, então, espalhou-o pela glande de Snape em movimentos circulares. O membro tremia levemente a cada toque dos dedos, que melavam a pele rosada e fina de seu topo.

Snape reuniu, não soube de onde, todo o auto-controle que pôde. Se não tivesse trincado os dentes, ele teria atingido o clímax naquele exato momento. Sua vontade era gemer, gritar, urrar de prazer...

Que mãos tinha aquela menina!

O simples toque daqueles dedinhos era, por si só, a garantia do mais delicioso orgasmo que qualquer homem poderia sentir.

Snape o sentiria naquele momento, se quisesse. Mas - ainda - não queria.

Hermione, tampouco, parecia disposta a lhe dar prazer de mão beijada. Ela parou de acariciar o membro de Snape, passando agora a olhá-lo. Por Merlin, aquela menina provocava como ninguém!

Ela apenas mirava o membro, os lábios brilhantes entreabertos. A insinuação de que, a qualquer momento, ela o enfiaria inteiro na boca era... _enlouquecedora_.

Aquela boquinha rosa... úmida... a envolver o pênis pulsante, chupando-o como o mais delicioso doce que uma criança poderia querer. Que tortura!

Hermione subiu os olhos, que imediatamente encontraram os de Snape. Ela pôde ver neles que, inegavelmente, ele estava se esforçando para não ceder ao desejo de lhe enfiar o membro garganta abaixo.

Rindo, ela aproximou seus lábios dos dele. Se era para torturá-lo, que fosse por completo.

Com a boca a milímetros da de Snape, Hermione insinuou um beijo. O leve roçar dos lábios rosados sobre a linha fina que era a boca dele. Para um lado e para o outro, devagar...

Snape não cederia, não enfiaria a língua à força na boca da menina, como tinha vontade de fazer. Não... Ela que o provocasse à vontade.

Hermione, então, passou a ponta da língua pelo lábio inferior de Snape. Num movimento só, lentamente, da direita para a esquerda. Os lábios dela estremeciam, a língua dela estremecia, _ela_ estremecia.

Ah, aquilo era mais do que qualquer homem poderia suportar!

O professor, sem piedade, mordeu os lábios, o pescoço, os seios... E tudo o mais que sua boca conseguiu alcançar do corpo da jovem. Ela era saborosa demais para que ele, por orgulho, não se deixasse afetar. Seria inadmissível a inércia masculina diante de uma figura como Hermione.

E ela sabia disso.

A menina segurou Snape pelos cabelos, obrigando-o a descolar a boca do colo dela. Sorrindo, jogou todo o peso do próprio corpo contra o dele.

Quando deu por si, Snape estava de costas sobre a grama.

- Agora, vamos jogar o _meu_ jogo. - Hermione não reconhecia mais a própria voz.

Quando se deram conta, Snape e Hermione estavam rolando pela grama. Nus.

E se alguém passasse por ali? E se alguém os visse do castelo?

Ora, às favas com os curiosos!

Hermione só queria beijar Snape, mordiscá-lo, acariciá-lo...

E foi o que ela fez.

Deitando-se sobre o professor, a menina tocou os músculos daquele peito largo. Céus, como ele era forte!

É... Pelo visto, as vestes negras do mestre de Poções eram enganadoras. Ele não era o morcego gordo que parecia ser quando, às aulas, comparecia enrolado naquela longa capa preta.

- É, as vestes podem confundir o observador... Hermione - Snape sorria; o sorriso mais lindo que a jovem já vira num homem.

A menção do primeiro nome dela a fez se esquecer de questionar como ele soube, e não pela primeira vez, o que ela estava pensando.

- Hermione...

Snape levou a mão ao rosto dela e o acariciou. Suavemente, tocou-lhe a ponta dos lábios com um dedo. O contato era mais do que agradável, era extremamente excitante. Talvez, por que as mãos dele não eram frias... Não, não... Eram quentes, macias e... _amorosas_?

Hermione enrugou a testa. Estranho. Tudo estava bom demais, perfeito demais.

A calmaria precede a tempestade.

Bom.

Perfeito.

Essa era a calmaria, sem dúvida alguma. Hermione sentiu o toque de Snape e estremeceu, tanto de prazer quanto de medo.

Qual seria a tempestade?

As nuvens se condensavam no céu, anunciando o dilúvio. Hermione olhou para cima e riu. Gargalhou. Gargalhou até chorar.

Ah, tempestade idiota! Ela tentava ser ameaçadora, mas não era nada perto da que Hermione teria de enfrentar.

As gotas de chuva começaram a cair. Gordas e pesadas, elas mais pareciam diamantes... Pedras preciosas que se espatifavam numa profusão multicolorida, psicodélica, espalhafatosa.

Hermione, ainda rindo, se sentou no colo de Snape. A chuva ensopava os cabelos de ambos, escorrendo-lhes pelo pescoço, tórax e pernas para, finalmente, chegar ao chão. Era deliciosa a sensação do líquido escorrendo, acariciando cada milímetro de pele com sua refrescância gelada.

Hermione estendeu a mão e capturou uma gota que, do céu, caiu direto em sua palma. Levando-a para mais perto dos olhos, ela soltou uma exclamação de surpresa.

As gotas de chuva não pareciam diamantes. _Eram_ diamantes!

A pedrinha lapidada era dura sob os dedos da menina que, sem saber por que, a levou à boca. Que gosto teriam os diamantes?

A língua entrou em contato com a pedra rija e, no mesmo instante, ela se desfez em centenas, milhares e milhões de cristaizinhos adocicados. Açúcar!

Era esse o gosto dos diamantes, afinal? Hermione jamais o teria imaginado.

Sorrindo satisfeita com a recente descoberta, a menina voltou a beijar Snape. O beijou ardorosamente, agora com os lábios mais doces que ele já sentiu em contato com os seus.

O beijo durou horas, dias, anos, séculos... Uma eternidade.

O tempo não importava mais.

As batidas do relógio já não faziam sentido, quando tudo o que Hermione queria era que aquilo durasse para sempre.

Sim, se pudesse eternizar uma passagem de sua vida, seria aquela.

E ela foi eterna... Ao menos, enquanto durou.

Tudo ficou escuro de repente. Hermione descolou os lábios dos de Snape, olhando por cima dos ombros dele.

O céu estava negro, negro o breu, num redemoinho de nuvens que dançavam. Dançavam a valsa final, indo e vindo... Vindo e indo... Se chocando umas contra as outras.

Não, aquelas não eram as nuvens que ela conhecia. Eram farrapos obscuros do que um dia foi a vida; trapos perdidos que agonizavam no inferno do céu.

No céu do inferno.

Hermione não sabia mais onde estava.

Só sabia que estava sozinha.

Deitada de costas na grama, a menina olhava para o céu. Quando Snape se fora? Ela sequer se deu conta de sua partida...

- Snape... – o murmúrio sofrido lhe brotou dos lábios.

Ela fechou os olhos, aguardando a sentença final.

O vento que lhe agitava os cabelos estava impaciente, levando consigo as palavras e as lágrimas de Hermione.

- Severo. – o nome acariciou seus lábios como o próprio toque de Snape o faria.

Abrindo os olhos, ela sorriu.

Sorriu, estendeu os braços e abraçou o céu. Como a um velho amigo, ela abraçou aquele céu demoníaco...

Que caiu sobre ela como o mais denso chumbo do mundo.

Hermione abriu os olhos e fitou o teto do dormitório feminino. O suor que lhe escorria pelas têmporas chegava à gola da camisa, encharcando-a tanto quanto foi possível que o tecido absorvesse.

Ela queimava, queimava às custas de um calor sufocante que a impedia até mesmo de raciocinar.

O que fora aquilo? Um sonho, pesadelo, prelúdio?

Hermione sentiu vontade de gritar. Chorar. Morrer. Tudo ao mesmo tempo e, quem sabe, até algo mais.

Algo mais.

Talvez desejo... Desejo de amar, de ser feliz com alguém... Mas não qualquer alguém e, sim, um certo alguém predeterminado que fazia seu coração disparar de amor e ódio ao mesmo tempo. Alguém por quem valeria a pena matar e morrer.

O suor rastejava, sorrateiro, até a gravata da Grifinória.

Matar, morrer, amar, viver.

Desejo.

Hermione, febril, passou a mão pelos cabelos; eles também estavam empapados de suor.

Desejo. Quase incontrolável. Mas do que, afinal, ele seria? Essa era uma pergunta que nem a própria Hermione saberia responder.

Talvez seu coração soubesse. Talvez sua alma soubesse.

Desejo

de tornar aquele sonho-pesadelo real.

Ofegando, a garota fechou os olhos. Podia sentir as minúsculas gotinhas de suor brotando das têmporas para, em seguida, saltitarem-lhe por todo o rosto.

A febre estava aumentando, ela constatou ao enxugar a testa com as costas da mão.

E foi, então, que a mente de Hermione começou a enveredar pelos mais insanos e variados caminhos aos quais um pensamento pode levar. Fruto da febre? Talvez.

O fato é que, a cada segundo, lhe surgia uma imagem diferente à frente das pálpebras cerradas:

Rony engolindo um bolinho inteiro praticamente sem mastigar.

Neville, na última aula de Transfiguração, derrubando uma gaiola que caiu ao chão com estrondo e libertou uma profusão de pássaros azuis.

A grama verde-acinzentada dos jardins de Hogwarts.

Rony mastigando uma coxa de galinha.

O Chapéu Seletor, sobre sua cabeça, anunciando a casa à qual pertenceria pelo resto da vida. O que ele havia dito, mesmo?

Snape lhe concedendo, de mau grado, pontos por um acerto qualquer.

Rony rindo enquanto enfiava metade de um pernil goela abaixo.

Snape, com as vestes do negro mais puro que ela já vira na vida, rumando a passos largos para a mesa dos professores.

Snape olhando em seus olhos ao explicar o capítulo IX.

A neve que, algum dia, depositou-se sobre o gorro de Gina.

Snape com o rosto perturbadoramente próximo do seu.

Snape lhe apontando a varinha e sussurrando algo.

Snape conjurando um feitiço.

Snape a enfeitiçando!

Ela abriu os olhos de chofre. Pulando da cama, Hermione se livrou da capa e afrouxou a gravata, misturando-as num bolo que atirou ao chão com força.

Ela precisava pensar, precisava raciocinar, precisava de algo que fizesse sentido.

Em sua mente, nada mais fazia sentido.

Ela levou as mãos à cabeça.

O que Snape disse ao lhe apontar a varinha?

Pense, Hermione.

Ela apertou ainda mais as mãos em volta do crânio que incendiava.

Pense.

Hermione, sem se dar conta, ajoelhou-se sobre o laminado de carvalho. Ele parecia tão refrescante, tão convidativo, tão... familiar.

Familiar como o chão deve parecer a uma serpente.

Ela sentiu vontade de rastejar até a saída. Uma saída que Hermione sabia ser inexistente.

Não havia como escapar daquilo, escapar do labirinto sem fim que eram suas memórias. Memórias suas. Memórias de Snape.

Severo...

Snape insistia em torturar até mesmo suas memórias. Como isso era possível?

Severo Snape lhe apontava a varinha e dizia algo.

O rosto dele a milímetros do seu.

Os olhos negros cada vez mais negros, brilhando como nenhum olho humano já fora capaz de brilhar.

Os lábios finos se abrindo e fechando suavemente para sussurrar algo, formando uma palavra. Mas qual? Qual?

Hermione se deixou tombar ao chão, colando a bochecha febril ao laminado do dormitório.

Alívio.

Ela suspirou ao sentir o calor do rosto cedendo gradativamente, e em seu lugar vindo o frio delicioso que a permitiu pensar com mais clareza.

Os lábios de Snape formando letras, que se uniam em sílabas... Estas, por sua vez, dando forma a uma palavra...

Palavra? Não. Não era uma palavra qualquer.

O.

Os lábios do professor eram estranhamente desejáveis quando desenhavam essa letra.

BLI.

VI.

Hermione franziu a testa. A lembrança, agora, estava mais viva do que nunca em seu interior; o difícil era interpretá-la.

A.

Vamos, Hermione... Se você acertar a resposta, são dez pontos a mais para sua Casa. Afinal, qual é mesmo? Grifinória, Sonserina? Tanto faz.

Hermione não tinha mais Casa. Só tinha ela mesma, seus enigmas...

E Severo Snape.

TE.

OBLIVIATE!

Como se o assoalho a tivesse eletrocutado, Hermione se levantou do chão num pulo só. Ela não sentia mais calor, tampouco frio.

De olhos arregalados, a garota fitou o vazio enquanto ouvia o som da própria respiração.

Severo Snape a obliviara.

Mas por qual motivo, exatamente, ele o fizera?

Hermione Granger descobriu o fim.

Agora, descobriria o meio.

Hermione não sabia o que fazer em seguida. Só sabia que descobriria a verdade. A qualquer custo.

O maldito a havia obliviado.

Maldito.

Agora, era quase doloroso pensar em Snape dessa forma. Mas por que?

Talvez fosse justamente isso o que ele apagara de sua mente.

Ela, então, deixou que suas pernas a guiassem para fora do dormitório. Depois para fora do Salão Comunal. Um pé à frente do outro, num ritmo decidido... Ou decididamente cego.

O som dos próprios passos levou Hermione ao corredor das Masmorras. Como chegara lá?

Não importa. Os fins justificam os meios.

Há, que ironia... Era justamente em busca dos meios que Hermione estava, em plena madrugada, à frente dos aposentos de Severo Snape.

Ela sacou a varinha e, resistindo ao impulso de gritar "Reducto!", apontou-a para a porta.

Não, ela não precisava lhe anunciar a chegada de forma estrondosa porque, de alguma forma, sabia que Snape estava ciente da sua presença.

- Alohomora!

E a porta se abriu.

Estranho. Fácil demais.

Por um segundo, ela fitou o que a passagem acabara de revelar: nada. Apenas o breu de uma ante-sala sem qualquer resquício de iluminação.

Desde quando a sala de Snape era assim? Da última vez que estivera lá... Não, NÃO! Ela nunca esteve lá antes.

Será?

Uma lufada de ar frio emergiu das trevas para, agitando-lhe os cabelos, resgatar Hermione do estupor momentâneo.

Gélido, fresco, escuro, úmido, lascivo... Convidativo.

O hall da sala de Snape era, definitavamente, a representação material do professor.

A menina riu para a porta entreaberta, rezando para estar louca. Assim, talvez, não teria culpa dos próprios pensamentos.

E ações.

Então, respirando fundo e apertando a varinha o mais forte que pôde, Hermione adentrou na escuridão.

Breu total. Só ela e a própria respiração descompassada.

.

.

.

BAM!

A porta se fechou atrás dela para, em seguida, trancar-se com um click. Maldição! Devia estar enfeitiçada; como Hermione não previra isso?

Ela apertou os olhos para discernir algo em meio à escuridão. Em vão.

Cada vez mais tensa, levantou a varinha com a mão que começava a tremer:

- Lumus.

Um pequeno ponto de luz brotou da varinha, deixando ver o que estava no raio de um metro à volta dela.

Hermione não acreditou no que via.

Ela mesma. Várias vezes repetida... Imitando cada movimento, por menor que fosse, da Hermione original.

O suor recomeçou a lhe escorrer pelas têmporas.

Seriam aquelas cópias apenas frutos da sua imaginação atormentada? Estaria ficando louca, afinal?

Não. Isso é o que queriam que ela pensasse.

As cópias perfeitas sorriam de leve, imitando-a.

Então, caminhando devagar até uma delas, Hermione a tocou. Não era uma pessoa, era apenas uma superfície lisa, fria... Um espelho!

Um, e mais um, e outro, e outro...

Aquilo não era a sala de Snape. Era uma espécie de... Casa dos espelhos?

Hermione estava cercada dela mesma por todos os lados.

E não gostava nada disso.

Hermione sentiu um arrepio horrendo que, subindo pela espinha, enregelou-lhe o crânio de dentro para fora.

Mau presságio. Péssimo presságio.

A sensação era a mesma de uma certa noite, agora distante, em que ela quase morrera estrangulada.

Por ele, pelas mãos dele!

Hermione sufocou um grito quando a figura de Snape, por todos os lados, juntou-se à sua própria.

Silêncio. A tensão que pairava no ar era quase palpável.

Sem esboçar reação alguma, ela tentou descobrir qual dos Snapes era o verdadeiro.

- Não vai conseguir, Granger. A menos que eu queira. - todos os reflexos falaram ao mesmo tempo, com a mesmíssima voz profundamente rouca e dominadora.

Hermione gelou. Estava em território desconhecido e, pelo visto, agora nem sua própria mente era segura.

Ele quer confundir você. Jogue o jogo: confunda-o! É só -e tudo- que você pode fazer agora.

- E você quer? - ela não reconheceu a própria voz, que reverberou em uníssono por todas as outras Hermiones que a cercavam.

Ela não sabia o que fazer para distrair seu algoz. Logo, o joguete de palavras lhe pareceu a melhor alternativa para ganhar tempo... E fugir dali.

Os múltiplos Snapes congelaram por uma fração mínima de segundo para, em seguida, rondarem os reflexos de Hermione.

- Se você soubesse o que eu quero, Granger, com certeza não estaria aqui. - a capa negra farfalhava às costas dos homens que, calmamente, sondavam as meninas assustadas.

Quem era real e quem era miragem?

Agora, nem mesmo Hermione tinha certeza de quem era.

Hermione precisava de tempo para pensar numa saída. Tempo que não tinha.

Pense.

- Não adianta pensar, você nunca encontrará a resposta. - o reflexo de Snape (ou seria o Snape verdadeiro?) sorria para ela de forma quase sádica.

O homem de negro parecia se deliciar com o pavor que inspirava em sua vítima.

Mas...

Acima de tudo, ele parecia satisfeito com a presença dela, parecia quase feliz por ela estar, mesmo em pânico, ao seu lado.

Ou ao lado do seu reflexo.

- Severo... - Hermione não se conteve; quando pensou em chamar Snape formalmente, pelo sobrenome, era tarde demais.

Ele parou, e seus reflexos multifacetados fitaram a garota com algo mais que a habitual indiferença.

- ...Por que me obliviou? - a voz dela não passava de um murmúrio lento e profundo.

Hermione fechou os olhos e, por um segundo, tudo o que ouviu foi a risada rouca e sem humor do seu carrasco.

A resposta veio em seguida, condensada numa única frase que jorrou dos lábios de Snape como um jato de água escaldante:

- Isso é você quem vai me responder.

E, tão logo o calor da verdade abriu caminho pela alma de Hermione, a língua de Snape abriu caminho por entre seus lábios.

Não era uma imagem. Não era irreal. Não era um sonho.

Era o verdadeiro Snape, de carne, osso e sentimentos...

Sim! Ela sentia o mesmo que ele.

E, agora, recriminava-se por um dia ter julgado Severo Snape incapaz de amar.

O beijo foi um reflexo. Reflexo do que Severo Snape e Hermione Granger sentiam um pelo outro.

E, subitamente, ela se lembrou.

Se lembrou de cada momento vivido ao lado do homem que a beijava... Das palavras, das carícias, dele dentro de si.

Severo... O nome, para ela, era o único sinônimo de "amor". Amor incondicional, imensurável, irrevogável.

Amor. Simples e puro. Amor.

Uma lágrima solitária escorreu pelo rosto dela, infiltrando-se entre os lábios dos amantes; o beijo, agora, era doce e salgado. Salgado e doce. Ódio e amor. Amor e ódio.

Eles não sabiam mais o significado dessas palavras. Afinal, naquele momento, elas eram uma só.

Eles eram um só.

Hermione, então, chorou. Chorou enquanto beijava seu amado, seu amor...

Chorou como uma criança; deixou que as lágrimas corressem livremente pelos rostos que se fundiam num gesto de paixão eterna.

Eterna.

Eles se amariam por toda a eternidade, disso ambos estavam certos.

Se permaneceriam juntos durante todo esse tempo...? Ah, isso era outra história!

Uma história paralela...

Que ainda estava -muito- longe do fim.

- Lembre-se, Hermione. - Snape não disse em voz alta mas, de alguma forma, ela o ouviu.

Lembre-se.

Os lábios macios dele, de encontro aos seus, eram a lembrança mais viva real de suas memórias. Daquelas memórias.

Severo Snape a beijando, acariciando, deitando-a no chão da sala... Lembranças ou realidade?

Snape. Severo.

Os momentos já vividos por eles se fundiam e confundiam ao que viviam agora.

Real. Infinitamente perfeito demais para ser real.

Por um segundo, ela deixou a fantasia pela realidade...

E descobriu da forma mais dura possível que a realidade, ao menos a dela, jamais chegaria aos pés da fantasia.

Então, sem saber como, Hermione se viu brutalmente atirada ao chão duro de mármore. O som das próprias costelas se chocando com a rigidez da pedra a horrorizou.

Mas não era só isso. Havia outro som. Vidro.

Vidro se quebrando.

Assim que Hermione tocou o chão, os milhares de espelhos que a cercavam se espatifaram, espalhando estilhaços agudos por todos os lados.

Cada fração mortalmente afiada caía ao chão negro para, em seguida, multiplicar-se em infinitos pedacinhos ainda mais cortantes.

Encolhida como um feto, a garota se protegeu como pôde.

O som do vidro se espalhando à volta lhe soava como sua própria marcha fúnebre.

O brilho das lâminas era idêntico ao de suas lágrimas.

Morte. Onde antes havia vida.

Ódio. Onde antes havia amor.

- Eu quero que você morra! - Hermione gritou, entredentes, o mais alto que seus pulmões a permitiram.

Imediatamente, todo o barulho cessou.

Tudo o que ela ouviu então foram passos. Os passos de Snape esmagando o cascalho inerte, morto, que refletia apenas a escuridão das vestes e da alma do professor.

De fora e de dentro. De dentro para fora.

Snape parou e a olhou de cima. No silêncio da sala morta, tudo o que se ouviu foi a voz dele, ecoando pelo vazio sem fim:

- E eu quero você.

Hermione não soube o que dizer. E nem poderia; não havia como rebater aquilo.

Então, ela apenas lutou para não demonstrar que seus desejos eram um espelho dos de Snape.

Em vão.

Ele sabia, disso ela estava certa.

Tanto sabia que fez questão de prolongar o silêncio... Estendendo, assim, a tortura arrependida de Hermione.

Ela tinha vontade de suplicar pelo perdão, ajoelhando-se aos pés de Snape para dizer que, se um dia o visse morto, essa seria a visão de si própria sem vida.

Ela jamais quisera dizer aquilo... E jamais quereria aquilo.

Porque era o coração pulsante de Severo Snape que a mantinha respirando.

Os cacos cintilavam como estrelas pelo chão negro...

Eles eram a triste representação de alguma coisa que se partiu no coração, na alma e no âmago de Hermione.

Triste.

Não era para ser assim.

O amor não devia ser tão triste, não devia ser tão doloroso... Mas era.

- E pode ser ainda pior. - Snape concluiu o pensamento de Hermione.

Pior?

Ela tentou visualizar o que estava por vir. Não conseguiu.

- Não consigo imaginar algo pior do que isso. - ela encarava o homem do chão, mas ainda assim com uma altivez jamais vista na caça que, acuada, desafia o caçador.

- Defina "isso", Granger... - Snape involuntariamente assumiu a habitual postura de professor.

A indiferença das palavras dele penetrou no peito de Hermione, assim como o sereno é capaz de adentrar numa maçã madura e a congelar por dentro.

Mas, apesar de tudo, ela sabia -e muito bem- como ganhar pontos por uma resposta certa:

- Essas lembranças. Lembranças das quais eu não me lembro... - ela não chorava; já não tinha lágrimas a derramar. - ...a dor que é estar, ao mesmo tempo, tão perto e tão longe de saber o que elas significam... o que, um dia, eu signifiquei para você.

Snape sentiu vontade de tomar Hermione para si no mesmo instante. Não o fez.

- Talvez nós dois signifiquemos o mesmo um para o outro: nada. - ele, sim, quase chorou ao ver que a última palavra atingira sua amada menina como uma adaga.

Lâmina que o feriu tanto quanto a ela.

Por que era sempre tão cruel, tão punitivo? O próprio Snape se odiava; odiava o sofrimento que infligia àqueles que tanto amava.

Amor.

Amor e ódio não eram a mesma coisa, afinal?

Não para Hermione Jane Granger.

Tão diferente dele... E justamente por isso, talvez, ela fosse tão especial.

Amável. Digna de ser amada.

Amada com um amor que ele não conhecia - e tinha certeza de que jamais conheceria.

- Talvez o conheça através de mim. - Hermione, chorando lágrimas tão complacentes quanto invisíveis, acabara de se descobrir capaz de ler a mente se Snape.

Snape, para sua própria surpresa, não se sentiu irritado com Hermione por ela desvendar os segredos de sua mente. Tampouco usou a oclumência que tão bem conhecia e executava. Não, porque ele não sentia raiva.

Ao contrário, sentiu-se orgulhoso dela... E do que aquele poder recém-descoberto significava.

Conexão.

Tão intensa que, agora, nenhum dos dois seria capaz de rompê-la.

- Você me seduziu. E da forma mais vil possível. - Snape deixou que seu pensamento vagasse até a mente de Hermione.

- Tão vil quanto irrevogável. - ela sorriu mentalmente para si mesma e para seu amado.

- Beije-me. - ele praticamente implorou à garota.

- Eu? Jamais. Quem vai me beijar é você.

E, sorrindo verdadeiramente, Hermione esperou que Snape a envolvesse em seus braços.

Ele, no entanto, não o fez.

- Não vou beijar você. - apesar da dureza das palavras, o tom de Snape era suave - Se eu a beijar agora, sentindo o que sinto nesse momento, nunca mais conseguirei viver sem você.

Hermione, derrotada, arrancou das próprias entranhas toda a força que ainda tinha para falar:

- Agora, nesse exato segundo, você é capaz de viver sem mim?

Silêncio.

- Não. - foi tudo o que Snape disse em resposta.

- Então, não tem mais nada a perder.

Ela sorriu para ele.

Para ele. Só para ele. Porque ela era dele, só dele, de ninguém mais além dele.

Snape, então, beijou Hermione com todo o amor que sua alma era capaz de produzir.

Amor.

A sala dos espelhos parecia mais clara, iluminada, envolvente...

Severo Snape. Amando. Estranho, seria real?

Amando e amado. Tão improvável quanto os cacos a refletir aquele beijo, o beijo que comprovava todas as impossibilidades.

Impossível. O impossível era só uma palavra, vazia de sentido, que ecoava distante até se dissipar no infinito das almas que se fundiam.

- Eu amo você. - Hermione conseguiu sussurrar entre os lábios de Snape, que pausou o beijo e a olhou nos olhos.

- Você só teria ideia do que é o amor se sentisse o que sinto nesse exato momento. - ele sorriu.

- Não. Você não sabe o que é o amor.

Snape a olhou como se ela o tivesse atingido com uma farpa. Ele abriu a boca para retrucar, mas Hermione foi mais rápida:

- Você não sabe o que é o amor porque o confunde com ódio.

Agora, sim, ele estava começando a ficar com ódio.

- Não me provoque, Granger.

- Vê? Você não conhece o significado de amor. Apenas de desejo... Carnal, superficial e finito.

Verdade.

Snape a soltou bruscamente, levando as mãos aos cabelos negros num gesto que denunciou seu nervosismo.

- Saia daqui.

- Você não suporta a verdade. - Hermione tremia, mas continuava ali.

- Saia... daqui. - o sibilo rouco cortou o ar e feriu os ouvidos da menina.

- Não sabe o que é amar sem ser amado, e mesmo assim doar seu próprio eu... tendo a certeza de não receber o da pessoa amada em troca.

- QUEM DISSE QUE EU NÃO SEI, GRANGER? QUEM DISSE QUE EU NÃO SEI?

Ele estava a ponto de esbofeteá-la ali mesmo.

Silêncio. Silêncio que só era cortado pela respiração (a custo) controlada de Snape.

- O que quer dizer com isso? - Hermione soergueu o queixo e travou o maxilar.

Ela estava pedindo para ser punida.

- Que você vai tomar um Avada se não calar essa boca e me deixar sozinho.

Snape respirou fundo, fechou os olhos e, quando os abriu, a garota não estava mais lá.

Ao menos naquele segundo, ele estava livre.

Livre para chorar como chorou na noite da morte de Lílian.

Lílian.

Hermione e Lílian...

Tão diferentes!

A doçura e a força. Tão doces e tão fortes ao mesmo tempo...

...Duas formas tão parecidas de amar.

Duas pessoas... Em uma.

Snape levou as mãos às têmporas e se esforçou para não gritar.

Por que tinha de ser assim? Por que Lílian teve de morrer? Por que ele, agora, traía sua memória com Hermione?

Porque ele idealizava Lílian em Hermione. E isso não foi uma pergunta.

Odiando a si mesmo antes de qualquer coisa, ele sacou a varinha e a apontou para o próprio pescoço.

Nada tinha a perder, afinal...

A dor de morrer não poderia ser maior que a dor de amar.

- Não faça isso. - a voz de Hermione saiu de algum canto da sala.

Ela não fora embora, afinal?

- Dê-me um bom motivo. - mesmo que ela desse, Snape não abaixaria a varinha.

- Eu o amo e não quero que você morra. - as palavras foram ditas de uma vez, sem pausa e tampouco pontuação.

- E daí? - ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e, perversamente, saboreou a própria indiferença.

- Daí que, se quiser morrer, terá que matar também.

Snape riu.

- Não aja como louca, Granger.

- Não sou eu quem está apontando a varinha para o próprio pescoço.

Aquilo enfureceu Snape de uma forma tão insana que, num segundo, ele a agarrava pelo braço e lhe apontava a varinha cegamente.

Silêncio.

Snape a olhou nos olhos e, para seu horror maior, leu ali que Hermione não estava brincando.

Estava, realmente, disposta a morrer com ele...

Morrer por ele.

E, em toda a sua vida, Snape só conheceu uma pessoa capaz de se entregar daquela forma.

- Lílian.

A palavra apagou a última centelha que brilhava nos olhos de Hermione.

No meio do vazio daquelas órbitas infelizes, surgiu um cristal... Lágrima solitária que correu pela face da menina até, conformada de seu destino, dar o mergulho da morte para o mármore negro do chão.

E ficou o vazio.

Vazio.

Sem amor. Sem ódio. Sem dor.

Hermione não sentia nada e, estava certa, jamais voltaria a sentir.

Snape matara nela a última chama de sentimento que a mantinha viva...

E ela nem conseguia odiá-lo por isso.

O coração de Hermione ainda batia, por mero instinto, no silêncio da sala escura. Ela olhava nos olhos de Snape sem realmente os ver. Tudo parecia muito próximo e distante. A vida não tinha mais significado. Ela poderia morrer ali, naquele instante. Não se importava. Não sentia. Não vivia.

Deixou-se cair nos braços de Snape sem sentir que ele a abraçava. Deixou-se ser beijada e despida por ele, sem sentir que ele a amava. Deixou-se amar sem sentir o verdadeiro amor.

Os cacos de vidro não machucaram suas costas quando ele a deitou no chão... Chão que não parecia duro, nem macio, nem quente, nem gelado. Chão que não parecia chão.

Os estilhaços abriam minúsculas fendas em sua pele branca, por onde escorriam filetes de um vermelho estranhamente lindo...

Vida, afinal.

Ela ainda estava viva.

Contradição.

E contraditório foi o sorriso que brotou dos lábios de Hermione.

Fim.


End file.
